After the Visions, Before the Visions
by Rad
Summary: 7-23-11 Complete at long last! Series continence about the Esca girls: Hitomi, Merle, Millerna, Eries, and Celena after the series and introducing Lane. Everyone's learning about each other, trying to figure out the present, forget the future!
1. Sighs & Revealings

Standard disclaimer applies: I don't own _The Vision of Escaflowne_ nor its characters, mecha, places, and themes. It belongs to rich people at Bandi and Sunrise and in Japan. Or something like that.

----

Chapter 1: Sighs and Revealings

Hitomi sighed. It had been a whole week and a half since she'd heard form Van, and three months since she'd left Gaea. Hitomi had kept contact with Fanelia's young king very consistently for the first month, but then the rebuilding of Fanelia had taken up much of Van's time, energy, and strength.

Hitomi sighed again. Yukari looked up, wondering if her friend was all right. Hitomi was staring out of the bedroom window, at the moon. _'She's been doing that a lot lately, as well as sighing, for the past three months. Since that day she fainted on the track at practice.'_ Yukari had finally convinced Hitomi to tell her what was wrong, and now the two girls were spending the night at Hitomi's house.

Hitomi's mind wandered. A first she had had track to help keep her mind off missing Van and then a job and school was always there. But the school's Autumn Dance didn't help at all. The dance was another part of the reason Yukari wanted to talk. Amano had escaped his American school, and was taking Yukari. Several boys had asked Hitomi, but she had refused. Yukari had noticed, as a good friend should, and was very concerned for her friend.

"What do you think of that new girl, what's her name... Lane?"

That was the other thing that made Yukari wonder even more about Hitomi. When the teacher had had the new girl stand up in front of the class to be introduced, Yukari was sure half the class noticed Hitomi's start of surprise. But Yukari, knowing Hitomi better than anyone in the class, could see shock in Hitomi's face, her forest green eyes were on Lane's... _pendant_. The same kind as the one Hitomi's grandmother had given to her, except she hadn't worn hers for three months. _'Everything goes back to that fainting spell on the track.'_

Hitomi sighed again.

"Hitomi... sometimes I worry... are you ok?"

Hitomi took her eyes away from the moon and placed them on her friend. She read the concern on Yukari's face, as well as the confusion and hurt about not knowing, and the underlying questions.

"That day on the track, Hitomi... you've changed since then. All you do is mope around and stare at the moon. You've refused guys asking you to the Autumn Dance, and your pendant's gone. What happened?"

Hitomi took a deep breath. "You have to promise to not laugh until I'm done." Yukari nodded. "I – I left Earth. And went to Gaea and had this strange, wonderful adventure." She saw Yukari's very confused reaction, and elaborated.

----

"So, you left your pendant with this Van guy? And you've been talking to him through that and his feather?"

"Hai."

"So the reason the new girl, Lane, startled you is... the pendant?

"Hai." Hitomi had returned to staring at the moon. "Mine had the power to find things, and maybe grant wishes... or something... and I could just feel... an aurora, or whatever, about her. I can't put my finger on it."

"Hitomi, why didn't you tell me about all this Gaea stuff in the first place?"

Hitomi looked back at Yukari, and for the first time in three months gave a very sincere smile. "I was still kind of mad at you about Amano... and I.. my mind was reeling, I needed time to think. Plus I wasn't sure you'd've believed me –"

"Hitomi!" Yukari cut in, "I'm your best friend of course I would have believed you!"

"Thanks, Yukari." Hitomi sighed, but with some relief. "I feel better, now that you know."

"Did you tell your mom, and your grandmother?"

"Hai."

"Well...?"

"They just wondered, about all of it."

"Oh."

----

Ok, short chapter. One of those filler things that has all talk and getting stuff out of the way and absolutely no action. ((Sighs and misses being able to use emoticons)) The next one is a bit longer, promise.

Rad, who misses her signature.


	2. The New Girl & Acceptance

Chapter 2: "The New Girl & Acceptance"

_My mom is from Japan, so I guess she'd want to go back sometime. I thought she meant a family vacation, seeing the grandparents then going back home. My brother and I hadn't started school, because Mom said we were going to Japan. I didn't realize she didn't want us to start because we were moving. But to live in Japan? To leave my school, my reputation, my life, and live there?_

_Actually, I've done it before. Well; Mom, Dad, Chase and I have done it before. When I was a few months short of five years old, something happened in my life that made us change continents. Something I would really like to forget, but it's impossible to forget. Something no one really understood. But I wish I didn't remember it._

"You'll enjoy it once you get used to it." _That's what Mom had told me._

----

My name is Marlaneya ((pronounced 'mar-lane-ya')) KiKi Smith. I'm fifteen years old - about to start my sophomore year in high school - and I'm American. And I'd like to stay that way, thank you very much. Now, please don't think I have an attitude or anything. Far from it. I just don't want to move half way across the world and go to a completely different culture, school, and people. A completely different way of life. You know? I don't want to change. Not as drastic a change as that anyway.

I am the second child of five, and my parents are Bill and Itimi. I enjoy volleyball and softball, and I don't have any friends my age... I guess you could say I'm sort of shy. I'm good at my sports and I exercise regularly, but I also love to read and daydream. I've also been taking karate for five years now. I can speak, read and write Japanese, since I was nine. I can also speak Spanish, as well as read and write that also, although I'm not very good at it.

My older brother, Chase, is in his senior year at high school. I have two little sisters; Malee-Azalia, nine, she's a prankster and Sahondra, seven, is a bit spoiled.

----

My first day at my new school went as well as could be expected, I guess. My teacher dragged me to the front of my class, to be introduced. I hate being the center of attention, to have everyone stare at me. Then one girl; medium height, short sandy hair, forest green eyes; gave a surprised sort of jump in her seat. My first thought was my hair. It's really long, and many people have stared in the past. But her eyes followed me to my seat. She was making me kind of uneasy.

All of my new senseis loaded us students down with homework. Most of it was reading and answering questions, easy for me. One gave us ten vocabulary words, due next week Friday. Plus I had some extra homework to do, for missing the first week and all because of the move.

And there was gym. The class was doing a few different games, from other cultures. Today they were doing eight base, an American game. Something I usually enjoy and do well enough in. When there were twenty-five minutes left, the sensei figured out no one was enjoying eight base, so she allowed the girls to get out the volleyball nets.

'_Yes!'_

The game wasn't very organized, but it was still a volleyball game. When I first came in to serve, everyone thought I couldn't play. They got a shock when I sent the ball over, and it landed perfectly in bounds, but just behind and to the left of one girl (who was too far up anyway). I allowed myself a small smile. My team gained nine points, and the lead, before my team missed the returned ball and it was their serve. I returned everything  
that came my way perfectly, and even covered a few girls' mistakes. And then I was finally in the front row, by the net.

I almost always play front middle, or front right, but I can still hit well from front left. I'm not the best from my American freshman team, but I'm pretty good. My coaches loved me, too, I guess. I pass, serve, block and hit pretty well. My setting needs some work, though.

The other team couldn't get much over, because most of the girls that were in the front on the other side weren't volleyball players and I was. And it was silly, the way they would all duck skittishly when I hit. I kind of liked it. All the strange looks I'd been getting throughout the day, put to shame. My team loved me, and congratulated me all the way to the locker room to change, and back out. I felt better on the court, where I was more comfortable. But back in the locker room, I went back to being quiet and withdrawn.

I didn't really try to make any friends. I didn't join the volleyball team when the season came around, although many girls were talking about how good the team would be with me on it. I read more books at home. Mom noticed.

"I don't know any of the girls on the team. I don't want to play."

Mom gave me an exasperated sigh. We'd been through this at least four times. "You will, play and I mean _play_, or you will be grounded."

I almost rolled my eyes. I didn't go anywhere anyway. What did it matter that I was grounded? But Mom wasn't done.

"From reading."

I stared.

"Books, magazines, the comics. Anything but school work."

"Fine. I'll play." I stalked out of the house and into the woods.


	3. Live, Learn & Love

Chapter 3: "Live, Learn & Love"

The sun rose high enough in the sky to peak over the mountain top and into Merle's closed blue eyes. The cat-girl cracked one eye open, then yawned and stretched, her tail twitching slowly back and forth. The wind blew and lightly played with her pink hair. She looked out to the road that lead into Fanelia and saw a dust cloud. A trumpet sounded. She smiled. Lord Van was back!

----

Van sat in his tent, gazing at a small, hand drawn picture of Hitomi he had pinned on the tent wall and fingering her pendant. The picture was a simple charcoal sketch of Hitomi smiling. He sighed and stretched his limbs, tired from riding so much. It had been ten days since he'd last spoken with Hitomi, three moons since she'd gone back to the Mystic Moon. He'd been very busy in the last several days. He'd just come back from a trip around the whole of Fanelia, taking inventory of how she was doing.

Fanelia was getting back on her feet. After sending Hitomi home, Van and Merle had scoured the hills finding Fanelian survivors. Most were women, children and the elderly. Then everyone that could work had set to clearing away the charred remains. Everyone was living in tents, but only for now. The wall was next to be built, houses and such after that. Then the castle would be rebuilt.

Van heard foot steps coming towards his tent. Merle poked her head in, then, leaving the tent flap open, ran to him and hugged him. "Oh Lord Van, I missed you so much!" She liked his face.

"I know Merle," Van smiled, "You made that quite clear when I came home this  
afternoon."

Merle laid her head on Van's chest. "Will you be leaving again?"

"Not any time real soon, but yes."

Merle glanced at Hitomi's picture on the tent wall, then back at Van's longing face. "You miss her, don't you?"

Van gave a small, sad smile. "Yes, I do."

"You liked her, didn't you?"

"She saved my life many times, Merle."

_'He's never been good at sharing his feelings,'_ Merle thought. "You love her, don't you." It was more of a statement than a question; they both knew it.

Van looked at his childhood companion, a little embarrassed. "Yes Merle, I do love her." A rather long pause ensued, and Merle knew he would ask. "Why?"

Merle released Van and turned towards the open tent flap. The sun had set and the moons and stars had come out and were glowing brightly. "Ever since I was little, Van, and we grew up together, I've... been very attached to you. I guess when Hitomi came and I saw how you looked at her... I guess I was jealous. We'd grown up together..." Merle faltered, not knowing how to speak her own mind.

Van came up behind her and placed his gloved hand on her shoulder. "You've always been attached to me, and we've always been close, Merle. You know that would never change."

He was helping her sort out her feelings, Merle knew. She tried again. "I ... I guess I've always had crush on you, and when Hitomi came, I thought she would take over you or something. Come in between us."

"Merle, you know that would never happen," Van said gently.

She turned around and looked at him. "I know now that I was wrong..."

"We will always have our childhood, the times we spent together, to reminisce upon. I doubt we can have them back exactly, but we can still have them. Merle, we are no longer children. You are thirteen years old, and I am fifteen," Van sighed, "and king of Fanelia. I must see to it that all goes as well as it can. But I will always be your brother."

_'Brother...'_

"There is enough love to go around."

"Yes, Lord Van..."

"Merle, I think you've always known that," Van gently prodded.

"I'm sorry I've been jealous and messing things up." A few tears slipped down Merle's cheeks.

"It's all right Merle." Van hugged his childhood companion. "It's all right."

----

Don't you just love tearful heart-to-hearts? ((Sniffs))

Ok, I'm done. And I'm ready for something to happen with this fic! Meh.

Rad


	4. Past, Present & Future

Chapter 4: "Past, Present & Future"

Eries looked out onto the vast blue mass that was the ocean. The ocean that was so beautiful when it was calm, lucid and serene. Yet the ocean was so unpredictable. It could be calm one moment, then a raging storm the next. The sea, the blue sea once so beautiful, could over turn ships or tear down a house built too close to the shore. Life was like that. So was love. All three, the sea, life and love, were unpredictable. Life could be going great, and then it could plummet to sadness or anger or despair. Love, you never knew with love. You could think that no one could ever love you. Then it could be staring you right in the face. You could be as deeply in love as a person could get, then it would break and you could fall even deeper into the shattered remains of your relationship.

Eries continued to stare at the sea. It was a lot less painful to look out at the sea then to drop her gaze down and look at Palas: at her home, where her father was still ill and where Millerna refused to completely grow up. It was a lot less painful to look at the sea than to the side, at the port where the Crusade had just left and taking Allen with it.

Allen was going to Fanelia. Asturia was sending the Caeli, his crew and supplies to the fallen country. Since Allen had been with Van through the Destiny War, he was the best choice. Eries was also sure it would be good for Allen to get away from Asturia. Away from Millerna and Celena. And away from her.

Millerna appeared to have grown up a great deal during the War. She acted less like a child than Eries remembered. The Destiny War seemed to have shown her that she could not remain little forever. It had given her a glimpse of the real world, the different life of an adult. She no longer chattered endlessly or thought obsessively about Allen; Eries could see it in her eyes. The youngest Asturian princess had let go of the Caeli and with  
the least scars of the three sisters from him. Millerna had thrown herself into helping the citizens of Asturia and in matters of politics. Both were working with the council on matters of the kingdom.

Palas had nearly been completely restored to the glory it had held before Dilandau Albatou had come through in his fiery rampage. Restoration to the damage that the two Luck Soldiers had caused during Millerna and Dryden's wedding was nearly completion as well. Asturia would look as if nothing had happened. But its people would always remember what had happened. Buried deep in their hearts and minds, such a thing would never be forgotten.

Celena. Eries couldn't help but shudder every time she heard or thought about the girl. The strangeness around her... having been kidnapped by Ziaback and then altered into a male by the Sorcerers. After changing from Dilandau into Celena during the pyromaniac's last battle, Allen had taken Celena straight to the Schezar mansion and practically locked the two of them in. Eries didn't know too much of what happened to her, but Allen had asked her for advice on a few occasions. All Eries knew was that Celena was doing fine.

Celena had been herself for nearly three months. Eries, after seeing Allen a few days ago, had decided the Caeli was in dire need of a break from being an "older brother." Celena would be staying with a sister of one of the other Caeli while Allen was in Fanelia.

Eries sighed. It was getting dark. The sun was setting and turning both the sky and water around it many brilliant shades of red, yellow, and orange. Eries was unconsciously reminded of the fatal day that her beloved city was set on fire.

A knock came at Eries' chamber door. The Asturian princess wondered who it could be. The advisors and politicians usually stopped talking to her and discussing things with her by mid afternoon or early evening. Now the sun was almost completely hidden by the sea.

"Sister, are you in here?"

Eries was curious as to why Millerna would be knocking at her door. The two sisters hadn't really exchanged words with each other, except for dealing in matters of the country or in discussing things with the politicians or advisors. Both wanted to avoid a confrontation that could turn ugly.

"Come in." Eries heard the door open and then close. "I'm out on the terrace." 

Millerna came out into the cool night air and sat down on the railing next to her sister. Both sat staring at their hands clasped in their laps; in silence. Neither knew what to say or how to start.

"We... we need to talk. We haven't had a conversation between the two of us, as sisters, in a long time."

Eries had to wonder if they'd ever had a civil sister-to-sister conversation since Marlene had died. "What do you think we should talk about?" Eries tried to keep her voice neutral.

Millerna took in a deep breath. Eries thought she looked like someone who was about to tread on thin ice. Maybe she was.

"What are we going to do Eries?" Millerna asked leaning back in Eries' weather-warn bench. She threw open her hands, as if to encompass the entire ocean.

'_What are we going to do about the ocean? We can't do anything about the ocean. It will always be as untamable as life itself.'_ Eries knew that wasn't what Millerna meant, so she turned her attention to her sister's words.

"What are we going to do about Asturia? Yes, you and I are doing a grand job running it together, but we both know that the council will demand something 'proper' eventually. Jeture knows the council won't let me off the hook with simply giving Dryden his ring back. They'll want us to get an actual divorce, which will take forever and give Meiden ample time to finagle the rest of the council members into wanting Dryden and I married. You'd think if they gave him the power to be king he'd be able to _use_ that power to break off our pseudo-wedding and change the laws so that you and I could rule. But nooo, the stupid laws say that a _man_ must rule and that I must marry that man."

Eries realized her sister was ranting in order to lead up to her main point. She also realized her ramblings were most likely huge bullet points in her 'speech' as well and that they needed to be said by someone so that they would finally come under scrutiny.

Millerna threw her hands up in exasperation. "Eventually, given ample time, Meiden will get his way and he'll have threatened Dryden or something and Dryden will be king again. Meiden gets his way, but what about me? What about Dryden? Why is it so wrong that I want to be a doctor and help people that way? Why does Meiden disdain over Dryden's way of business? Why are we not allowed to have what we want but that insightful Meiden does?" Millerna huffed.

Eries looked at her sister expectantly, waiting for her sister to go on.

Millerna sighed in foreknown defeat. "Because I'm the Crown Princess of the mighty Asturia, that's why." She tilted her head back and closed her eyes, her spirit conquered. "Because it is the law, and it is my duty. My duty to the people, to my country." She paused for a long why, an unasked question hanging in the gulf between them.

Eries was impressed that her sister had come directly to this conclusion, and she spoke it with a resolve to fulfill it. Millerna had matured since the Destiny War. Or perhaps she had matured because of it.

Millerna opened her eyes and turned to her silent, patient sister. "Eries, how is it you have managed to escape such a fate?"

Eries thought about what her sister was asking. It was common knowledge that she was out of the running for the thrown, and commoners had their rumors, but their father had never made it public knowledge why he had skipped his middle daughter in the lineage. "The throne was rejected to me when I refused to marry," she answered. _'Save the one I was in love with.'_

Millerna opened her mouth as if to ask _"And how did you manage to get away with that?"_ but changed her mind. Instead, she asked, "What of the future, sister? We won't be able to hold off the council or Meiden forever. And the summit next month? How ill will it look to our allies that Asturia doesn't have a ruler proper?"

"We are doing a fine job as it is, we shall save those worries _for _the future and heed them when they rear their heads. As for the summit, it is a matter of politics, so we shall both be able to handle it. Together" Eries answered calmly.

"How long can we keep up this charade?" Millerna questioned blatantly. "The councilmen will demand I take a husband, they'll continue to squash my dreams of being a doctor, I'll never get to actually experience real love and one way or another Meiden will manage to per verbally strangle Dryden's own freedom. At least I had whatever I thought I had with Allen before they turned me into some homely wife of a 'mighty' king," Millerna heaved a sigh and leaned back, eyes closed in defeat. She began mumbling a mantra under her breath: "It's for my country, it's my duty."

Eries' heart went out to her sister. The Knight Caeli had broken many hearts, most of them rather unintentional. She reached for her sister, pulling her close and subconsciously running her fingers through her hair for a few seconds. "And what did you think you had with Allen?"

"I thought I loved him; but now I see that he only saw Marlene in me and I didn't really love him because I hardly knew him. I had a childish crush on him because of his looks."

"And what now?" Eries pressed, impressed that her sister had palpably come to that end and stated it so openly.

Millerna shrugged the shoulder that wasn't pressed into her sister. "He's in the past. I don't think he could truly love me, I think he has his own problems to worry about. Plus he's too controlling. I mean, I'm positive that he has the best intentions in mind, but he's almost overly caring. And the maids have their rumors about him. Besides, I've come to accept the fact that he _is_ Chid's father."

Eries nodded. "It is good to see you acting like an adult in accepting your role in these situations, Millerna. Take it to heart that Father would never pair you with a man that would treat you wrong, not only for the sake of the country but for your sake as well."

Millerna turned to her older sister. Purple eyes sought out blue, and the younger asked the elder, "How true are the maidens' rumors, sister? Their whispers state that you were so far in love with a man that you wouldn't marry anyone else."

Eries thought about her reaction and her response for a moment. This was a true 'thin ice' topic. "I had known almost from the beginning of Allen and Marlene's affair; and I saw first hand how it hurt them to truly love each other, even if their pure love was illegal by the laws. Yes, I loved a man; and I did not want to be hurt as they had by marrying because of my title. Apparently, Father's own stubborn streak realized that I had inherited it from him and he passed me over for Asturia's throne."

"Who did you love, sister?"

"It matters not, Millerna. I no longer love him; but I could never love another in such a way, so I shall never marry. That does not matter either, as Father has his heart set on you being the next queen."

"Father will pass on only too soon, sister. We will have to find an ultimate solution before long," Millerna worried. "We can't continue on forever like we have."

"I think the arrangement we have now will work until something else comes along. Father has been getting better." Eries and Millerna's pair-up in heading Asturia had been frowned upon by the council and advisors, Meiden in particular, for some time, but the girls had refused to let them be a road block.

The sisters sat in silence for several moments more, until Millerna said, "Thank you, Eries, for the talk." She slipped one of her hands into Eries' and gave it a squeeze. She then got up to leave.

Before her sister had gone a few steps, Eries rose from the rail and said Millerna's name. Millerna turned around, eyebrows raised questioningly. Eries hurried over to her sister and placed on hand on Millerna's arm.

Millerna was startled at her sister's action and Eries had surprised herself. Eries wasn't sure what she had had in mind or what she had been trying to accomplish. Both sisters stood there for a moment, almost uncomfortable but not quite. Neither one knew what to do. Then Millerna pulled Eries closer, and they embraced each other.

Millerna pulled away after a few minutes, said goodnight, and left for her own chambers. Both sisters went to sleep feeling like true sisters for the first time in years.

----

Reviews rock. Good, long ones. ((Winks))

Rad


	5. Blue & Red

Chapter 5: "Blue and Red"

She sat up quickly. She had been sleeping peacefully without any kind of dreams, but then she'd had a nightmare. That was why she had awakened in shock. She took a few deep breaths and pushed her bangs out of her eyes. In doing so she discovered she was sweating slightly.

Blue eyes looked around the room, trying to figure out where she was. The room didn't look familiar. _Or did it?_ She wasn't sure she remembered.

The room was square, with large windows along the wall opposite the door. If a person were to walk into the room from the door, that person would have found a rather large bed in the corner on the left. There were a few pictures above the bed and a large one between the bed and a pair of doors that lead into a closet. Along the wall to the right of the door were a few more pictures and a large cabinet. The cabinet went from floor to ceiling and was covered in a dust cloth. On the floor in front of the windows were more pieces of furniture covered by a dust cloth.

The last object in the room was a chair next to the bed. It looked out of place in the room, like it had recently been taken from some where else and placed here.

Turning her blue eyes to the sunshine-spilling windows, she noticed the curtains; pale yellow cloth with butterflies flying, some sitting on purple flowers; gathered and tied at the ends of the windows. The curtains had been opened to let in the warm sunshine.

_Butterfly…..?_

This was definitely not the room she had lived in for the past ten years. But the question was: _where had she been for the past ten years?_

For this girl was Celena Schezar. And she hadn't been seen for the past decade. Dilandau Albatou, captain of Ziaback's finest soldiers, the Dragonslayers, had been living in her place.

_But this room was surely not aboard the Vione._ The curtains were bright and colorful. And there were pictures on the wall. And Celena was sure that under the dust cloth on the cabinet, there were dolls on the shelves. Her dolls. And the furniture underneath the other dust cloth, by the window... _Was that her tea table?_

A searing headache suddenly took hold of her. _A red headache_. Celena thought, or at least had a very good idea, of why she was having a red headache.

_Dilandau.__  
_  
Celena was sure two people could not live in one body for long. It would drive one or even both of them mad. Or maybe one of them was partially mad already, so it was only a matter of time before he became completely mad and she joined him.

But why had he continued to live quite sanely? Celena thought she knew the answer to that, too. She had withdrawn from life after Dilandau had been... inserted into her. She hadn't been prominent in Dilandau, allowing him to live.

A shudder passed through her body, but she forced herself to remember the memories. The sooner she allowed herself to remember them, the sooner she would learn to live with them.

She had been out with her older brother, playing hide-and-seek. She was hiding, he was seeking. He had been getting close to her hiding spot, so she had moved. But then two men in dark cloaks had come up from behind her, covering her mouth then knocking her out.

She had awakened to discover herself in a gloomy, dirty dungeon cell. She had cried relentlessly for many hours, eventually crying herself to sleep. She later awoke to more men in black cloaks. She had screamed. They acted as if she hadn't awoken. They took a needle and stuck it into her arm. She had screamed louder. They withdrew blood, then left. After that she had been given water and food.

After a week of living in the cell, a dog-man, Jajuka, came to the dungeons. After doing whatever it was he had come down for, he spotted Celena. He became her care taker and they got to know each other.

Then one day while Jajuka was giving Celena her food, the men in black cloaks came again. Jajuka saw them coming and had taken Celena in his arms. But the men had come for her, and they beat Jajuka until, bleeding, he was forced let her go. In reality, he had been too weak to stop them from ripping her out of his arms.

The men took her, crying and struggling, to a metal room and placed her on a strange table. They placed her hands and feet in restraints. Then Celena wasn't sure what happened. She remembered many things attached to her body, then a sharp pain, then darkness.

She woke up to a strange feeling. It felt like someone else was with her. But the room was empty. She was still in the metal room, on the strange table, still restrained. But she was sure there was no-one else in the room and yet at the same time there had to be someone else there. Celena had gone into convulsions then. At this, one of the dark-cloaked men had come in and stuck a needle into her. She had felt drowsy, and then fell asleep. Her memories were all like pieces of a broken mirror; scattered and sharp.

She later awakened, but she was not the sweet five-year old she had been the last time she was conscious. Now she was a strange thing. It was a five-year-old boy that woke. Celena was now Dilandau.

But Celena was still in there, somewhere, buried underneath Dilandau.

Dilandau was treated much differently than Celena had been. He was treated with respect. Celena didn't remember what happened between these times until the time of Dilandau's training. But she did remember the training, and the picking out of the Dragonslayers.

Celena, during her time as Dilandau, felt some of his feelings. Sometimes she could see what he saw, but she never truly surfaced.

Dilandau loved his Dragon Slayers, in an obsessive way. They weren't his friends, but they were the closest thing to family he had ever had. And his other companions consisted of a strange voice in his head and the Sorcerers. Until Folken came along and changed that.

Celena stayed buried in Dilandau until the Dragonslayers were killed. She had never felt such a strong feeling from him.

_Alone. So alone.__  
_  
That's what it had been. _Loneliness_. Celena was confident that some of her feelings had to do with this. He had just come back from the Sorcerers, from an adjustment. Celena had realized that it was the anniversary of her kidnap, and had some how transferred some of her feelings to Dilandau. That, coupled with Dilandau's loss of his Dragonslayers and her own feelings of loneliness, caused him to crack.

Then Jajuka had come to Dilandau, as one of his soldiers.

One thing was on Celena's mind when the dog-man stepped into the room. _Did he know what Dilandau was? Did he know she was him, that she was here?__  
_  
Then Dilandau had seen Jajuka die. So had Celena. The persona they both inhabited had a double weight of loss to contend with. It was nearly too much for the body they shared. Dilandau went to the Sorcerers for another adjustment.

Then the battle between Van and Dilandau had finally arrived. Van, Dilandau's enemy and complete opposite, the one who had scarred Dilandau's beautiful face. Then Allen Schezar had shown up.

_Allen Schezar.__  
_  
Brother and life-restorer to one, enemy and the snuffer of the fire to the other.

Upon seeing the blonde Knight of Heaven, Dilandau had completely broken, allowing Celena to surface.

Celena snapped back to the present. Her brother must have brought her back to their manor, their home, in Asturia. That's why she remembered this place. Why she was having a red headache.

So the chair next to her bed would be _his_ chair.


	6. Grey & Blond

Chapter 6: "Gray & Blonde"

So the chair next to her bed would be _his_ chair.

Then Allen had sat by her while she slept. Why hadn't he woken her from her nightmare? Where was he now that she was awake?

Fear grabbed hold of her mind. Fear of being alone and fear of being an outcast because of who, or what; she was, or had been. _Fear of repulsion_.

Some part of her brain latched on to the fact that he had been here at all. The chair proved that Allen, or someone, had cared enough for her to sit with her. Celena grasped onto that thought, and reminded herself that whoever had sat by her was human, and humans do need to stretch limps and relieve themselves.

Just then Celena's ears picked up a sound. It was the sound of someone who had not slept much, shuffling quietly along the hallway. The sound stopped just outside her door.

In fear of the unknown source of the sound, Celena gathered the blankets to her and moved to the edge of the bed, by the wall.

She saw the door handle turn. Unsure if she should scream or not, her mouth dropped slightly. Her eyes grew wide with fright.

---

Allen Crusade Schezar walked down the hall to his sister's old bedroom. After Dilandau's last battle with Van, something had happened. The silver-haired, red-eyed, blood-thirsty warrior had turned into his own gray-haired, blue-eyed, sweet sister. Ten years older.

But that was unreasonable. _Wasn't it?_ How in Heaven could it have happened? How could his sister, who had disappeared ten years ago, be him? _How could Celena be Dilandau?_ Or was it the other way around? _How could he be her?_

The answer, to his questions as well as to the authorities' questions, would have to wait until Celena woke up and felt she could talk about it. _And even then, how could she possibly have all the answers?_

But Dilandau Albatou and the situation around his very existence still filled Allen with repulsion. The idea that someone had the scientific knowledge and the sick daring to change such things filled him with disgust. But he did not feel repulsion or disgust towards his sister. _Quite the opposite_. He felt relieved to know she wasn't dead and delighted to have her back.

Allen reached the door to Celena's room. He placed his hand on the handle, and then paused. _Would she be awake?_ After her transformation from Dilandau, Allen had taken his sister straight to the Schezar estate. She had slept the whole carriage trip there. She had been sleeping for three days now. Princess Eries had sent a letter to him, telling Allen that he was relieved of his post of Caeli for several weeks, at the least, to be with his sister. He had sent a reply back to the princess with his deepest gratitude.

Allen sighed and turned the door handle. He stepped inside, and stared. She was awake. Celena was awake and sitting up.

---

Almost as if picking up where they had left off, both Schezars raised their arms to one another as a young child might for its mother. Allen pulled Celena into his arms and embraced her tightly. Celena clung to her older brother, praying to any god or goddess she could think of that this wasn't a dream.

Allen kissed the top of her head. "I missed you. I was so worried about you," he whispered, tears streaming freely down his face onto his sister's head.

Celena gulped, and tried her own voice. "I missed you too," came out as a hoarse whisper. Tears streamed down her own face, staining her brother's shirt. She was home, accepted and welcomed.

---

Allen got little out of Celena for the first several days and nothing concerning Ziaback, the Sorcerers or Dilandau. It wasn't like he pressed her for the information, but all she talked about, if she said more than a few words, was how good it felt to be home.

Then one day she simply spilled everything: how she had been kidnapped, mistreated, and altered; but most of all, the feeling of fear and loneliness, the needles and the pain. She told Allen that sometimes she was sure that she could feel Dilandau's feelings. Sometimes she was certain she caught glimpses, however brief, of the Dragonslayers. And Jajuka. She told Allen of Dilandau's reactions to the Knight at the Castelo. How she had felt some sort of connection to him.

It had been her first step back to remembering who she really was. It had been her first step to resurfacing. And for Dilandau, the first step into true insanity.

Celena relayed to Allen that she had defiantly felt Dilandau's abhorrent feelings and thoughts toward Van, who had scarred the vain captain.

Then she recalled Dilandau's cracking hold on sanity, when his Slayers were killed and the awful feeling of loneliness. Dilandau's final battle stood out distinctly in her memory, when Dilandau had seen Allen. Celena had broken through Dilandau at the sight of her brother.

"But where is he now? Is he alive?"

A shiver ran up Celena's spine. "I don't honestly know." The shiver spread to her whole body. "Sometimes I think I can still feel him in here, somewhere. Sometimes I have nightmares about... about the Dragonslayers, and the needles. I think some of his... his abilities got transferred to me or it was my body learning them through him." She shivered harder.

Allen wanted to stop there since he didn't want Celena to remember and speak too much of it too quickly. "Celena..." he stopped, not sure of how to tell his sister that the authorities in Palas wished to know what she had just told him. She looked at him expectantly. "The- the authorities have asked to be informed about... about the condition of Dilandau, and what happened to you. No, they will not be told everything," Allen consoled Celena at the terrified look she gave him, "but they do need to know about Dilandau, for all of Gaea's sake. Can you tell me with full assurance that he is gone?"

Celena looked at her brother pitifully. They both knew that if Dilandau wasn't completely gone, she would be ripped away. She would be tested. Neither wanted that horror to happen again.

"No," silently issued from her lips.

---

It had been slightly more than three months since Celena's return to the Schezar estate. Allen had talked to both Princesses in person and managed to convince them that if Dilandau was still alive somewhere in Celena that he wouldn't be coming out anytime soon. Both Princesses knew, especially Eries, that Celena was better left in Allen's care than to be stripped away from him.

Eries suggested, at Allen's weary state the next time she saw him, that he needed some time away from Celena. Allen had looked at her with shock and fear.

"I didn't mean 'take her away and lock her up.' I meant you need some time away from her. You've worn yourself out. You haven't been an older brother in a long time. You need a break."

And so it was that Allen had set off to Fanelia with a shipment of supplies and workers and Celena was actually permitted to leave the Schezar estate, to spend the time with the sister of another Caeli that she didn't even know.


	7. Test & Feather

Chapter 7: "Test & Feather"

Hitomi sat in her desk, staring at the test in front of her. The test material had been given out at least four days ago, plenty of time to study. She should have studied last night. But she hadn't. So now she was sitting there, just staring. She sat at her desk, idly fingering the Draconian feather in her hand underneath the desk.

_'I knew I shouldn't've watched that movie with Mom and Dad. I shouldn't've lied and said I had all of my homework done!'_

**What are you getting yourself so worried about?**

Hitomi kept her reaction in check and stayed still. **We've got a test in school today. About famous people from Japan's history. I didn't study last night and I don't remember any of it.**

**Is it that history material you told me about the other day?** Van asked innocently.

**Yeah...?**

**Well, could I help you remember?**

**Wouldn't that be cheating?** Hitomi knew no one else would ever find out, but she also knew her conscience would bug her.

**No, of course it is not! Not if I'm simply prodding your memory but don't just give you the answers.**

_'Well, it's worth a try.'_

After a few questions, Hitomi gradually began to remember everything she had studied a few days ago. Van never gave her any of the answers, but he did help to trigger her memory. Most of the questions were repeats though reworded, or based on some of the first questions. After finishing a few essay questions, Hitomi handed her test in and returned to her seat; she had finished before time was up. Hitomi laid her head on her desk and folded her arms around herself.

**You're so tense. Calm down some. I'm sure you did fine.** After a pause, Van added, **Imagine that I'm there with you.**

_'What?! I can't do that!'_ What if Hitomi somehow brought Van to Earth? Hitomi wasn't sure if it was possible, but still, she couldn't have that happening, not here in the middle of her classroom! Deciding that if she didn't concentrate on him too much he would stay on Gaea, Hitomi pictured Van in his khaki pants and red shirt, wings outstretched. Fixing this image in her mind, she saw his mouth move. Concentrating a little harder, she heard his words.

"That's better. Now relax."

Hitomi relaxed. "How's Fanelia coming? Is it being rebuilt all right?"

"Everything is coming along fine. Several countries, including Freid and Asturia, have sent over building supplies, food and workers. Allen arrived here just yesterday, along with more provisions." Van immediately wished he hadn't said that, but there was no way to take it back. Did Hitomi still have any feelings for the Knight?

She didn't notice Van's uncomfotableness. "That's great! How are Asturia and Freid doing? How are the princesses doing? How's Allen?"

Van gave a small flinch when she brought up Allen again, but Hitomi didn't notice. "Both countries are doing fine, the princesses are fine and Allen is well."

"How's Chid?"

While Van was happy that Hitomi hadn't dwelled on the Caeli, he was surprised she would ask about the little boy. "I guess he's all right. I haven't heard much about Freid's young ruler."

"I hope he's doing ok without his father, and ruling a country at his age and all."

"Chid is a strong little boy. And he's got many of Freid's priests to look after him, I am sure he is all right."

"That's good. Van, the bell just rang. I've got to get on to my other classes. Thanks for your help and for your company."

"Your very welcome, Hitomi." Hitomi's image of Van swiftly bent down and kissed her on the top of her head, then disappeared.

Hitomi "woke up" to her classroom with a smile gracing her features.

---

Hitomi was at home, sitting on the couch half watching TV with her little brother. She was having a snack and mulling over her feelings for Allen. Hitomi knew she didn't love the Knight. It had been his haunting similarity to Amano that had drawn her to him. She thought about their kiss. Some sort of scientific trick of Ziaback. Hitomi nearly gagged on her apple.

But what would Allen's presence in Fanelia do to Van? Was he still jealous of her and the Caeli? Hitomi hoped not. There were too many movies out that showed the destruction of a misunderstanding.

---

The test incident had taken place roughly six months after Hitomi had left Gaea. Something else that had been distracting Hitomi from studying for her test was that St. Valentine's Day was in two weeks. Hitomi would get little pangs of jealousy in her stomach when she saw other high schoolers with their arms around their boyfriends or girlfriends. She got the same feelings of jealousy when Yukari would talk to her about Amano.

The day of St. Valentine's Day, the students were given an extra long lunch break to give out cards. Even though the school authorities and teachers had forbidden it, most of the couples shared kisses. As long as the kiss didn't get out of control, the teachers didn't mind.

This particularly St. Valentine's Day was spent out on the track by Hitomi, alone. She was thinking about the first time she had met Van, right here. She had his feather with her. She was twirling it between her fingers. It was the only thing that connected her with Gaea. The only thing that connected her with Van.

Hitomi mulled over her feelings for the young king instead of continuing with these depressing thoughts. She had decided that she didn't love him, because love is what two adults shared. Love is what brings two adults together and to marriage. What she felt towards Van was a... a young form of love. Hitomi felt sure in her heart that when the two of them were grown up they could get married. Then all they had to worry about was living accommodations. And Hitomi worried about being a queen. Could she possibly be a queen to a country?

Still twirling the feather, Hitomi wondered if she would always be by herself during St. Valentine's Day. Her romance life - or lack thereof - flashed before her eyes. i 'I've never had a boyfriend.' /i Hitomi shifted her hands to her lap, shielding the feather from the wind. i 'I've never had anyone to hold me on this day for lovers, young or old.' /i

A single tear slipped from her eye, down her face and onto the feather. Hitomi blinked and momentarily loosened her hold on the feather. Which the wind promptly carried away.

"No!" She yelled, and jumped up after it.

Before she took another step, a figure came around the bleachers she had been sitting on. He held her feather daintily in one hand. He also looked very familiar, and very out of place.

"Van…?"

He smiled and placed the feather in her hands. He slipped an arm around her waist and they sat on the bleachers. Hitomi laid her head in the crook of his shoulder. Van leaned down and whispered, "Someone's holding you this time."

Hitomi looked up at him, and blinked.

She must have been dreaming, because Van disappeared and she found herself lying on the bleachers. But her feather, which she had taken out with her, was on her bag. Which was lying a few feet away. The feather was pinned though a piece of parchment, which in turn was under a rock. On the parchment was the Fanelian symbol.

------

St. Valentine's Day - Japan does celebrate Valentine's Day, but a lot differently than Americans do. They have two, one where it's the girls' day and one where it's the boys' day. Just pretend that they do it more like the USA, but call it St. Valentine's Day. And obviously not in February, because this chapter takes place six months after she left Gaea, making it about December-ish.


	8. Fall & Feather

Chapter 8: "Fall & Feather"

Merle could tell that Lord Van was a bit uncomfortable with Sir Allen being around, but the Knight was an ambassador from Asturia, and he had brought along with him building supplies, workers and food for the hungry people of Fanelia. She knew that being a king was hard, but Lord Van would have to deal with this burden just as he had dwelt with all of the others that had come his way so far.

Allen and the crew of the Crusade had arrived yesterday and now Van was meeting with him personally. Merle was eavesdropping on the roof as she always did. It had been a complete accident: listening to them like a thief. She had been innocently sun bathing and couldn't help but overhear their conversation. She was also hoping for some information on Hitomi, since Lord Van had visited her yesterday, but had not said anything to Merle.

After the two men had gotten over with the formalities, Merle heard Allen sit down somewhere inside of the room. She was sure Lord Van would be pacing slowly as was his habit when he was stressed. This was not a formal meeting between the King of Fanelia and a Knight Representative of Asturia, but rather a meeting between two warriors who had fought through the war of one girl's heart as well as a world war that almost destroyed more than their lives.

Merle crept closer to the edge of the roof, being careful not to make a sound. The first topic of discussion Dilandau. Merle wasn't sure why, when they talked about someone called Celena first.

"How is Celena doing?"

"She has gone to live with a sister of one of the other Caeli while I am here, but she is doing splendidly."

"Has Dilandau shown his shadows at all?"

"Not a trace of him himself, but Celena does remember some of his life."

"Do you think he's still alive?"

"I don't know. I don't know what those damned Sorcerers did to her to create him," Allen sighed.

"Do you think he could ... come back somehow?" Merle heard the tenseness in Lord Van's voice.

"I don't know, Van. I don't have any of the answers."

Merle heard Lord Van pace some more.

"How's Hitomi? Have you spoken with her yet? I hope she is well."

Merle heard only caring in Allen's voice, but wondered how Lord Van would handle his asking. After all, Lord Van was still cautious and paranoid when faced with Allen and Hitomi being shoved into the same sentence.

"I have spoken with her a few times since she went back to the Mystic Moon. She is well." Merle knew Lord Van was keeping his voice neutral. He didn't want to start a fight.

"Van, you know I've backed off. I love Hitomi dearly, as a friend and companion in war but nothing more. The kiss on the bridge was Ziaback's doing."

Van walked onto the balcony, almost into Merle's line of view; she could just see his raven black hair. The silence issued for many moments before Lord Van walked back inside and said, "Thank you, Allen, for many, many things that I cannot list or name."

Merle couldn't see it, but Allen nodded to Lord Van. Merle crawled closer to the edge for a better view.

Allen was the first to break the silence. "What have you done with the Escaflowne?"

"It's back in the shrine, with the energist safe in the vault. I hope to never use it again. I trust that Asturia is well?"

"As well as can be. The parts that Dilandau destroyed have been rebuilt; that and the envoys of supplies and such sent here and to Freid have split the efforts, but we are a large country and it has not mattered much."

"Chid is doing well, and Freid also?" Merle heard compassion in Van's voice for the young orphan ruler. Lord Van knew exactly how it felt to be Chid.

"Yes. Chid is doing fine, as is Freid. The palace is being rebuilt and Chid is taking everything as a mature adult."

This time the silence rang for several moments and Merle crawled to the very edge of the roof. She poked her head over the edge.

And lost her hold.

And fell off with a scream.

Both men jerked their heads up, just in time to see Merle's tail slide out of view as she plummeted to the ground.

With a yell Van sprinted to the rail, flinging off his shirt as he ran. Diving down after her; his wings narrowed close together, then flaring; he caught her before she hit the ground. Flapping his wings, Van brought Merle back up to the balcony.

Not knowing how he could help, Allen had run to the railing of the balcony to watch the predicament. As Van flew back up, he could only stare at the white, dove-feathered wings.

Van set Merle down in a chair, with her clinging to him. Allen turned, still staring. "Draconian," silently issued past his lips. Shaking his head, Allen said, "I don't think I'll ever get used to you doing that.

Van, still holding Merle, looked up and met his eyes.

"Do you find me a demon?"

Allen stopped staring in shock. "No, but a last of your race you are. Too many people have made the mistake of thinking the Draconians a race of foul demons. No, you are no demon. I still find it shocking to see that Fanelia has a Draconian on her throne."

"Some people believe me to be a monster." Van confessed.

"Well, if you weren't what you are, Merle would be dead."

Allen wasn't trying to be funny, but he was trying to look at the bright side of the situation. And it was true.

Merle gulped, knowing she would be in trouble for eavesdropping. The gulp brought the two men out of their conversation and reminded them that Merle was still there.

"I'm sorry, Lord Van."

Van patted Merle on the back. "It's all right, Merle. You're alive, and that's all that matters. But don't go eavesdropping, or dropping yourself any more. I might not be there next time to catch you."

With that, Van let Merle go and she bolted from the room on all fours.

Allen followed Merle out with his eyes. He had never spoken a word to the cat-girl, and yet she intrigued him. She had searched for Van after his flight from Fanelia, and she had followed him nearly everywhere the young King had gone. Allen remembered the joy on her face when she had spotted Van at the Castelo. And yet the cat-girl was a mystery to Allen. "Where did she come from, that Merle?"

Van turned from watching the door that Merle had left through. "I'm not sure. Balgus brought her home one day when I was young and we've been childhood siblings since then."

The whole day had been tough on Van and he asked Allen if he could be excused. Allen nodded. Van and Allen left the room, Van to his room and Allen to find out what mischief his crew was getting into.


	9. Pillow Feathers & Voices

Chapter 9: "Pillow Feathers and Voices"

A soft, cool wind blew through Lane's open balcony door, and across her sleeping body. Another, stronger breeze followed it, waking the sheet-covered girl from dreamland.

Lane blinked and yawned. Glancing at her clock, she learned that it was nearly 2:30 in the morning. The breeze blew again, and something caught her eye. The wind had picked up several feathers and they floated down to the floor, only to drift further across the carpet.

Sighing, Lane got out of bed, wrapped a blanket around her bare shoulders and turned the lights on. Blinking away the sleep in her eyes, she saw that on her floor scattered about were soft, white feathers. Wondering which pillow she had ripped in her sleep this time, Lane picked up the feathers and threw them in the trash. She hoped it had been one of her small spares again. Lane owned quite possibly a gazillion of them, and as very few held any sentimental value, she didn't mind when she woke up and one had been ripped in her sleep. Though it was a very odd habit she had developed…

Turning the lights back off, Lane walked to the doors of her balcony. While she closed one door, the moon caught her eye. She always loved the way the moon shone brightly at night, it was so beautiful. Leaning on the closed door, wind blowing through her hair, Lane gazed at the moon.

_"Is she the One?"___

_"We cannot be sure. Not until we have better observations of her."_

"_It is her. There is only one known other who holds a Stone, and he is unattainable. Endure the wait. "___

_"The others do not wish to wait any longer. They want the Stone of Power now. I want the Stone of Power now."___

_"Patience, patience reckless one. We all want the Stone. The time will come. The time will come."___

_"The others are restless. I am restless."___

_"We must wait until the time is right, for it will come to us."___

_"Come to us? Is that not impossible? We and the Girl Who Holds the Stone are planets apart. How will she bring it to us? She would not do that willingly."___

_"It is not impossible. The Fate Machine has great powers yet. She will not know what is happening. She does not know what great treasure she bears."_

_  
"What he states is correct."_

"_We shall see, old ones. We shall see who controls destiny and fate. We shall see who steals the Stone of Power and rule all of Gaea!!!"__  
_  
With the second man's outburst, Lane jerked awake. Still leaning against her balcony door and gazing at the moon, she had somehow fallen back to sleep. And what a strange dream too! Lane wondered where her mind had conjured _that_ from.

She also wondered about the girl that the speakers wanted, and about the Stone of Power. And what on earth was Gaea?

Lane shook her head and let it go. She knew she had quite the over-active imagination, and it had probably just run off with her again. Turning from the shining moon, she went back to bed and slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

Little did she know she was being watched.


	10. Secrets Hidden, Secrets Revealed

Chapter 10: "Secrets Hidden, Secrets Revealed"

Ten year old Marlene watched as the royals from other countries filled Palas' palace dining room. It was her birthday, and she had been so excited. Had been. She hated these parties where all these people from so far away would come and eat. She didn't know any of them, they didn't know her and yet they came.

Every year they came. Or so her mother had told her when she had complained an hour ago, before the dinner. It seemed so long ago, that argument. Only an hour had passed, but Marlene was so bored. She had asked why she had to go to the dinner. "Because it is a festivity in your honor. You should be excited, meeting all those people." Well, she didn't feel excited. She felt rather trapped. "Besides, it is the same as last year. And the year before. Ever since you were born, the delegates have come and celebrated your birthday with us. The same for Eries and Millerna as well. It is your duty, as an Asturian princess, to show for your public party. You should be happy." Marlene wasn't happy. She didn't want to celebrate here, with all of these strangers.

She wanted to escape.

She felt Eries fidget slightly beside her. She was just as bored and annoyed with this party as Marlene was. Eries poked her under the table. Marlene gave her a look.

"Mommy," Eries whined.

Therese looked at her around her ranting husband. "Yes honey?" she asked rather absently.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

Therese sighed, "Marlene, will you take her please, I'm busy." The rather plump woman beside their mother looked a bit peeved that the two princesses had interrupted their conversation. To Marlene, she looked like a puffer fish that the girls had seen in their picture books. Marlene stifled a giggle.

"Mommy," Eries asked again.

"Yes dear?" Puffer fish looked even more annoyed.

"I wanna go to bed, too."

"Marlene, will you put her to bed please?"

"Yes, Mother. May I go to bed as well?" Marlene forced a yawn.

"Yes, dear; it is well past your bed time. Find Reshaya and she'll put you both to bed." Therese continued to pay little attention to her children, as she had gone back to her conversation with Puffer fish.

Marlene and Eries hurried out of the hall as fast as they could without appearing to actually hurry. Several people stopped them to wish Marlene a happy birthday and the two princesses good night.

One couple, who had their own daughter with them, caught Marlene's eye just as she was going through the doorway. Their daughter looked almost exactly like Eries, but a little older and mature and grown up. Marlene blinked and by that time they were no longer in the dining hall but in a hallway. Marlene's ten-year-old mind, as well as Eries tugging on her sleeve, pushed the mysterious girl aside. She forgot about the girl as she helped Eries get ready for bed.

-AtV,BtV-

_ Date: Green, 24th Moon _

_Today is Millerna's eleventh birthday. Eries and I are getting too old to pull our old tricks to leave the festivities. Millerna's getting to an age where she can stay up longer, which means that Eries and I must suffer through an even longer party._

W_hy does Father even host these parties for us? Yes, we do receive gifts, but all he does is talk with the dignitaries. All these people are here to speak to Father, not to celebrate our birthdays. They're here to look good, not to celebrate us gaining another year of life. They get free food and cost Asturia money. They put on airs, too, some of them. They didn't want to be here anymore than Eries or I do._

_Millerna seems to like this more than we ever did. The guests give her more attention than they gave Eries and me. I'm trying not to be jealous. She's sitting at her own table, with different dishes scattered about her. Even though she's only eleven, she gets to sit by herself. Of course, Mother's gone, and that's why we don't sit as a family any more. Father sits with all the important guests and discusses 'matters of importance' instead of __  
__sitting with his family and the reason we even have this festivity, Millerna._

M_y mind tends to wander in these instances. I think about various topics. Sometimes I think about my studies, trying to remember the things our tutor has taught us. What, by Pisces, is on my plate? Why we had to wear our corsets and these fashionable cloths that were so uncomfortable?_

_I try to keep my mind off of Allen, fearful that we will be found out. _

___My eyes tend to wander, too, just as much as my thoughts. I love to see what other countries' fashions are and how they've changed since last year's festivities. And laugh. Sometimes they're just strange, the fashions I mean._

_Sometimes they are down right wrong. Like the one woman from Egzardia, her dress barely covers her at all. Sometimes it is just not fair. The delegates from Trellyx are wearing comfortable, yet very neat clothing. It wasn't fashionable, but it wasn't horridly out of style, either. In fact, their daughter, maybe a few years older than me, was wearing a "clean" pair of pants and a rather pretty red, long sleeve shirt._

_It was then that I got a better look at the Trellyxian woman. It was the same young girl I had seen at my tenth birthday party._

_It was her._

_My older sister._

_Secret, illegitimate child of Therese and Aston._

__-AtV,BtV-

"Esesra," Eries read, whispering the name. "By Pisces!" The middle Asturian princess felt behind her for the chair and in a rather un-princess-like manner slumped into it. She looked around the villa's bedroom. It reminded her so much of her sister.

She looked again at the sheet of diary paper in her hand. She remembered giving the book to her sister for her thirteenth birthday. She also remembered Millerna finding the actual book only seven months before hand. This page, the one telling of her illegitimate sister, had been ripped out of the book and had been caught in the secret drawer. Millerna had never seen it. But was Marlene right? How had she come to know if she was?

Eries had walked into the villa to take a moment to be by herself. She had needed peace and quiet, only for a moment, to just get away. She and Millerna were in Freid, visiting Chid during the small lapse in the summit. They had brought with them workers and building guymelefs. A messenger had come to them in Asturia two months ago from Freid bearing news and asking for rebuilding supplies. Eries and Millerna had decided to do more than just send supplies for their sister's country. They decided to send supplies, workers and guymelefs and then they decided to take a break from Palas life and go over to Freid to visit their nephew.

That was how Eries ended up in Marlene's villa, Freid, and with the knowledge that she had an illicit older sister.

She wasn't the middle princess, the second-born, as she had always been told. She was the third.

'But how could Marlene have found out?'

-AtV-BtV-

"Mother?" Marlene asked tentatively. Therese lay on the bed, quietly. Her face bore pain. She was tired. "Mother?" Marlene asked again.

Therese's eyes opened. It took them a moment to focus and find her daughter. She said weakly, "Yes, Marlene?"

Marlene sat by her mother's bedside and took her hand. It was cold and limp. She bit back a sob. Her mother was dying. "Mother..." she whispered. "I know."

"You... know what… darling?"

Every word was a strain for her mother, Marlene could feel it. She could almost see whatever strength her mother had left flowing rapidly out of her body.

"I... I know about Esesra."

Therese's eyes widened slightly and then closed. She sighed heavily, weakly, "I'm glad someone knows. Your father won't admit it, doesn't want to admit he was weak when he was younger. The advisors wished to cover it up. They won't acknowledge it either."

"Mother, what happened?"

"Your father couldn't keep his hands off me when we first met and knew we were betrothed," She smiled slightly at the memory only she could see. "Your father was once young, rash and rather impulsive." She tried to smile. "She is of pure Asturian noble blood. But because it happened before the marriage - and it was rather obvious - the advisors denied her the throne and a life here."

"Oh Mother," Marlene crawled up on the massive bed to comfort her mother.

"I watched my daughter grow up in another country, another home, and with another mother." Therese's spirit seemed to shudder, though Marlene didn't see it, she felt it.

"I love you, Mother," Marlene hugged her mother again.

"I love you too, very much, Marlene."

Marlene and Therese sat in silence. Therese slowly slipped into sleep and Marlene left several minutes later.


	11. Woman vs Warrior

Chapter 11: "Woman vs. Warrior"

Celena watched as the Caeli held their swords in front of them and slowly circled each other. Circle... circle... all the while getting ever closer. Who would make the first move?

Noah did, lashing out at Ryan, who dodged. Their feet moved in step to a beat that only they could hear, their swords creating a sort of music as they clashed together.

_'It is as dance,'_ Celena thought, _'The dance of the sword.'_

Celena knew who the two Caeli were because they had been introduced to her and she to them when they had first come to Ryan's manor.

"Lady Schezar! Lady Schezar!"

Celena rolled her eyes. She had wondered how long she could stay away from Sara. Sighing, she reluctantly left her perch in the lower rafters of the guymelef hanger and slipped out the back door. She saw Sara go in and knew she was asking the Caeli if they had seen her.

She made her way to the garden and hid in the gazebo. She knew Sara would come back to the garden and look for her there. Again.

"Lady Schezar!"

_'Yep, right on time.'_

Two weeks. Two weeks, she'd been here, supposed to be learning how to be a proper lady. Lessons about being quiet, knowing which fork to use and when, which dress to wear to what event and how to properly court a man. Celena stuck her tongue out at the thought.

"Oh, there you are Lady Schezar!" Sara had finally made it to the gazebo and spotted her. "What are you doing out here?"

_'The same thing I've done everyday I've damn been here! Sulking!'_ "Picking flowers, as usual." And indeed, Celena had a bouquet hidden under one of the benches. Sara never asked Celena why she hadn't been in the garden five minuets earlier.

"Sara."

"Yes?"

"Do you ever wish that you were a man so you could learn how to fight with a  
sword and pilot a guymelef?" Celena asked.

Sara made a surprised face. "Oh no, I love being a woman! You get to try on dresses of all sorts! And courting!" Here she made a squeal of delight that nearly made Celena sick, "I think it'll be so much fun when a gentleman singles me out and courts me!"

_'One more week, I've just got to last one more week in this a-curse'd place!'_

-----------

Celena couldn't stand it, having to learn to be a proper woman. She hated it so much! That stupid corset didn't help much, either. She couldn't take it so she snuck out to the guymelef hanger late that night.

It wasn't that hard. She just slipped off her bedchamber's balcony onto the tree and down. She stifled a laugh. What if they saw "Lady Schezar" Celena sneaking out of her room and down a tree in the dead of night?

She ran silently to the hanger and crept in as she had the other day, up another tree and through a window into the rafters. She used the siding to climb down to the ground.

She knew where the training swords were kept. _'Thank the gods they're not under lock and key,'_ she thought when she opened the cabinet.

Almost automatically she reached for a rather large sword with a gilded handle. But upon placing her hand upon it and lifting it out, Celena found it was too heavy for her. With a sudden movement she nearly flung it back into its resting space. Taking two steps away from the cabinet, she stared at the sword.

Why had she gone for that one, like it was second nature? As natural as breathing, she had reached for that one.

Celena stared at that one sword for a few moments more, then took one of the wooden practice swords out.

Walking to the middle of the hanger, Celena stood for half a minute, wondering why she was there. Then training instincts she didn't understand bubbled up from deep within her and took over.

She went through some exercises, stretching her arms and legs and getting familiar with her weapon.

"The sword is not just a weapon, it is an ally. But it is not just an ally, it is also a part of the wielder. Wield it properly and it will aid you in living."

Celena stopped. She'd heard the words in her mind, like a memory. But she did not remember it. Whose memory was it coming from?

Suddenly becoming frightened, she ran to the cabinet and almost threw the sword back into its place. She slammed the door shut, ran out from the hanger and sprinted back to her room.

She paused for a breath against the tree to her balcony. One hand on the tree, one with two fingers pressed to the stitch in her side and breathing heavily, she stared back at the guymelef hanger.

_'What happened back there?'_

Could it have been him?

------

Finally! She was finally leaving Ryan's manor! Allen was coming to day to take her away from this place and back to their home. Celena couldn't wait to get away.

Allen arrived at noon in a carriage; following ten minutes behind him came Gaddess on a ciervallo, dripping with sweat.

Allen gave him an odd look. "Gaddess, what are you doing here?"

Gaddess looked at Celena, then at Allen. "I'll - I'll tell you later Boss."

Allen simply raised an eyebrow, then nodded. Celena was very curious. The ceirvallo was tied to the carriage while the last of Celena's trunks was tucked away. The three got in the carriage and departed.

Throughout the whole carriage ride back to the manor Gaddess seemed fidgety. He kept looking from Allen to Celena and back at Allen like he needed to tell Allen something important but didn't want to say it in front of Celena, which she found both odd and a bit rude, what with all she'd been through.

------

When they arrived home the reason for his fidgeting became known.

The front door was bashed in and there were two servants missing from the welcoming line.

Gaddess stood behind Allen, his hands clenched into fists.

"What happened here?!" Allen asked the head servant, Mirnoy.

"They-they broke in! I don't know what they wanted! Any valuables were untouched."

Allen turned on his heel and glared at Gaddess, who apparently knew something of the situation.

"Damn Boss. I-"

Allen cut him off with a wave of his hand. "Not in front of Celena!"

The listener in question rolled her eyes.

"Sorry Boss. As I was saying, I tried to tell you back at Gossling's, but you didn't give me a chance. I got here from Fanelia, whiles you were off gettin' her, and I found the place as crazy as... Well, it was crazy. Seems someone was in the house, with all the servants outside on the lawn. I went in and... and I saw them."

"Who? Who did you see?" Allen pressed.

Gaddess' eyes flicked to Celena. "Ziaback," he said quietly, so that the servants couldn't hear. "Ziaback was in your house, Boss."

Gaddess' quiet statement hung thick in the air. Even though they hadn't heard Gaddess' statement, the servants could tell by the way Allen went rigid that something bad had happened.

"Damn," Allen swore. Celena hid a smirk. "Mirnoy, attend to the trunks. Gaddess, the study." Allen took Celena's arm and half dragged her into the manor. He led her to her room and told her to stay there.

Pretending to be tired from the carriage ride, Celena told Allen she was going to take a nap. Allen bought it and left. Celena counted to twenty, and then slipped off her shoes and out the door.

Celena knew that the servants wouldn't interrupt Allen and Gaddess, so she only had to be quiet to not get caught by her brother. Sitting on the floor with her ear to the key hole, she heard her brother chewing out Gaddess about the lax of security around the manor. Then they were silent for a few moments.

"You're certain it was a Ziabackian spy?"

"Just as sure as I'm standin' right here in front of you, Boss. 'Sides, he had their strange eye crest on his shirt. Had to have been Ziaback."

"What would they want though?"

"My guess is her. They wanted Celena."

Celena heard Allen fall heavily into an armchair. "Gaddess, did anyone else see the intruder?"

"No Boss."

Allen breathed an audible sigh of relief. "I don't want anyone to be informed of what we just discussed. I don't want the servants to know, I don't want Celena to know. And I want the crew to be around more often."

"Aye Boss. With all due respect, don't you think we should tell –"

"No. Not one word. That's the end of this discussion, Gaddess. Good night."

Celena quickly moved away from the door and back to her room. She quickly dressed in her night clothes and got into bed.

So, Ziaback was after her. Ziaback was after Dilandau.

And her brother didn't want her to know.

------

Ciervallos (pronounced "see-er-vayos") is a combination of "caballo" ("cab-iyo") and "ciervo" ("see-er-vo"). Both are Spanish, the first being horse and the second deer. Since I couldn't find an actual name for the creature that a Fanelian guard and one of Allen's men are seen riding, I made one up.

Rad


	12. Ziabackian Spy

Chapter 12: "Ziabackian Spy"

A knock came at Eries' chamber door, rudely awaking her from sleep. She rolled over, wondering what time it was. The knock came again, harder and more urgent this time.

Eries blinked the sleep from her eyes and said, "I'm coming, I'm coming." She found her robe, threw it on and opened the door.

Michael, captain of the Guard, stood before her. He gave a hasty bow from the waist. "My apologies for waking you, Princess -"

"What time is it?"

"Shortly after the third hour, Princess Eries," He answered. "I am sorry to disturb you, but something has arisen that needs your immediate attention."

Eries raised an eyebrow, but she nodded. "Allow me a moment to get ready." Michael saluted. Eries closed the door. She went back to her bed chamber and put a pair of shoes on. She threw on a warmer, more appropriate robe, making sure it was tied. She opened the door and stepped out.

As they neared the dungeons several minutes later, Eries was wide awake enough to ask what she had been awakened about.

Michael gave her a glance, took a deep breath, the explained. "Joshua's unit found a spy on our northeast border."

"Do we know what nationality? What road was he found on, where was he coming from?" Eries asked.

Michael swallowed, clearly not wanting to tell her. "Ziabackian spy. On the road to the Schezar estate."

"By Pisces!" Eries didn't even try to hide her unlady-like malediction. Michael didn't say anything.

He nodded once, gravely, then continued. "He was brought here. The guards took everything away from him, except his bare minimum of clothing, in case he had some trick or other up his sleeve. He is behind bars now."

"Where's Millerna? Has she been informed?"

"Princess Millerna has been informed. She sent me to get you. She is located in cell block d, with the prisoner. She did not want the interrogation to start without you."

Eries was in shock. Had Ziaback survived the Great War? What could it possibly be up to now, at the Schezar estate?

Eries didn't even want to think on the possibilities.

---

Millerna stared at her diary's date. Could it truly be a whole year since the Great War had ended? But then she scowled. It had been nearly eight and a half months since they'd captured the Ziabackian spy, and he hadn't cracked under the interrogations.

After two months of oral interrogation, the princesses had given the guards leave to use harsher measures, as the spy had not cracked at all.

She and her sister hadn't been informed of what these "harsher methods" included. Neither wanted to know.

And yet, they had gotten nothing out of him that they hadn't already known. No information, other than he was Ziabackian, which they already knew. And he was just now started to become insane under the torture devices.

House Aston and its advisors were becoming very anxious and nervous.

What secrets was Ziaback and its spy hiding?

As he'd been at the Schezar estate, Allen and his household servants had been called to the palace to identify the spy, if he'd been to the Schezar estate at all. Unfortunately, he had. Allen's second in command, Gaddess, recognized him. That agitated Eries and Millerna even more.

It seemed whenever Ziaback stuck its hands into something, or its mind started working, no one else would figure it out until it was too late.

That made Millerna worried.

Very worried.


	13. All Work & No Play

To any lurking readers... comments and constructive criticism are gladly accepted!!

Chapter 13: "All Work and No Play"

Merle watched from her balcony as Lord Van and his company of guards rode away on their ciervallos. They were going to Arzas, for the same reason they'd gone to practically a hundred other Fanelian villages.

Merle knew there was no where near that many villages in Fanelia, but it certainly felt like it. She knew she wasn't the only one to feel that way, either. Lord Van's guards as well as himself were exhausted and tired of going to the Fanelian towns for the routine check ups. But they had to be made. Merle disliked them because Lord Van made her stay at the palace. She knew the trips would be less tiring on him if she was just there with him.

She worried about him.

She worried even more with this trip, because the city was Arzaz. The city Lord Van and Hitomi had been brought to when they'd first come back from the Mystic Moon. Where it had all started. And on the anniversary of the end of the Great War, too.

It was an odd coincidence.

Merle worried about Van. She worried more and more, as the letters of aid and marriage proposals flooded in. Merle worried as the check-ups on Fanelia and reconstruction continued. Merle worried as Lord Van became more taxed with excessive work and less sleep, producing small dark spots underneath his eyes. Lord Van became more tight-lipped, tired and haggard as each day passed.

Merle worried too, as Lord Van's frequent meetings with Hitomi became much less frequent. She worried as he stopped wearing her pendent, so as to not lose it when he went out.

Merle worried. She worried extensively.

Van dropped the tent flap lightly and stole quietly into the forest around Arzas, where it had all began. He'd gone in search of his dragon, as it had been spotted a few days before. He'd left Gaea and gone to the Mystic Moon, as absurd as that sounded. And he'd come back with her. He'd started it all that day, bringing her back with him. Van dashed his thoughts of the past as he shed his shirt and spread his wings. He rarely had a chance to fly, to find some small joy, peace and time for himself in the capital. Here, in the dark of the forest that seemed to sometimes reflect his mood and soul, he could fly and not be feared for his demonic, angelic wings.

The Fanelians feared his wings. Too many people cared about the Draconian blood within his veins. Too many wished him to be a perfect ruler, or a demon or a crazed young man. Too many cared about looks and what popular opinion was about the Fanelian King.

But she didn't care about his wings, his demon blood or what mold he should fit.

She loved his wings. She had been the one to name them angelic, good. She had not seen them as demonic, evil. She loved how he was, just as he was. She loved him for who he was.

He missed seeing her, being able to hold her, knowing she was by his side.

In a desperate attempt, Van gave an animalistic yell, startling the fauna in the forest below him. He beat his wings hard, and shot skyward. The Mystic Moon, his unattainable, agonizing goal, filled his vision.

About the time he reached the clouds and thin air, he stopped, realizing he did not have the pendent. He grabbed at his neck, but in vain. Cursing maledictions, he floated back to earth.

He missed Hitomi.

------------

((Sniffles)) Poor Van!!

Dur... short chapter... AtV,BtV is supposed to focus (nearly) soley on the EscaGirls, but I had to get Van in there.

Rad


	14. More Work & Less Play

Chapter 14: "More Work and Less Play"

Hitomi's jaw practically hit the floor when her grammar sensei was done giving the assignment. She wasn't the only one, either.

Another student raised her hand, her face aghast. "Sensei Vadia, when is this all due?"

"There will be check points along the way. A sheet will be handed out at the end of class concerning that. This assignment is due in two months, and I  
expect you all to put a very large amount of hard work and effort into it. You will have to put in a few extra hours to get all of your work done. I will go over..."

Hitomi allowed her mind to wander while they other students asked more questions. Yukari took better notes than she did anyway. Two months of  
excess work? And track was coming up too. That was so much time taken from her regular day, it wasn't fair!

True, she could give up track. But Hitomi couldn't see herself not running. Track was the one thing she did really well, and she didn't want to give up  
the first two months of the season just for a silly assignment. Besides, she'd met Van running, and it had come in handy on Gaea.

With a start that earned her a glance from Yukari, Hitomi realized something. Yes, track was starting soon. It had been almost a whole year  
since she'd been to Gaea. It was almost the anniversary of the beginning of the Destiny War.

She'd been talking to Van less and less as time had worn on and they'd gotten busier; Hitomi with school, job and track and Van with rebuilding  
his kingdom.

She'd be meeting with him even less now that this grammar assignment coupled with track left her with very little free time.

--

_--Hitomi?--_

"Aaaah!"

Papers and note cards fluttered everywhere.

Hitomi was glad the rest of her family where not at home at the moment. They'd certainly have come running, wondering if she was all right. How would she explain it to her dad or brother? _'I'm in love with this guy a whole universe away and he contacted my telepathically while I was doing my homework'?_

Yeah, that would go over real well with her father.

She heaved a sigh. _--I'm here Van, but I can't talk now. I'm way too busy. Our sensei gave us this huge assignment, and I've got to do well on it. I'm sorry. Another  
time, ok?--_

_--All right. Another time.--_

Hitomi didn't even say good-bye, she was so immersed in her work. Van felt her mind pull away from his and bury itself in information he didn't  
understand.

Hitomi practically danced home. She'd done her grammar assignment for the day in school and had no other homework that night. Track had been canceled  
due to the coach's busy schedule and Hitomi's parents weren't home.

Beaming from ear to ear, she opened the front door and greeted her brother. She grabbed a snack then headed to her room.

Sitting cross-legged on her bed, feather in her hand and eyes closed, Hitomi concentrated. Van? Are you there?

She felt startlement then irritation from Van. _Not now_, she felt from him. Feeling a little angry with Van, she decided maybe she didn't want to talk  
with him after all.

And so it went. One would have time to talk but the other was too busy. They had been far apart physically, and day by day they grew farther apart  
mentally, too.

--

Next up: Ch 15: "Vision of Oreides" Lane starts seeing stuff not of this earth.

A note to any readers: Are there any out there...? I will try to update and hopefully FINISH AtV,BtV this summer...! -Crosses fingers- Dang ... I want my shift+numbers options back!! -Blows raspberry-


	15. Vision of Oreades

Chapter 15: "Vision of Oreades"

Lane sat at her bedroom computer, fingering her pendent and staring at the screen. She was supposed to be doing her English essay but had needed a break. She'd gone searching for celestial images and one in particular had caught her eye.

It was of the earth and moon in a starry night sky, as seen from space.

Yet something bothered Lane. There was something about the angle... She was no photographer, but somehow Lane had the nagging feeling that the photo had  
been taken from the ground... as if it was a picture of the moon and earth from another planet. Lane could almost see, in her mind's eye, branches framing the glowing space objects.

She twisted her pendent, subconsciously putting all five digits of her right hand around the gem. So focused was she on the celestial mystery that she did not see her pendent flash from pink to purple and back. Staring at the picture, Lane swore she saw the pale moon turn into a pale face with silver-gray hair and a diadem set between red-purple, lost eyes. She blinked and it was gone.

"Woah! There goes my imagination again. I think I need some fresh air."

Changing into a pair of shorts and running downstairs, Lane hollered to her mother, "Mom! I'm going outside for a moment." Drying a plate with a lime green towel, Mrs. Smith walked into the family room. "You know, the track coach called a little while ago. He said he liked the way you came off the bases in softball last season. He wondered if you ran track."

Lane contemplated what her mother had just said. She had thought about running track several times in the past, but her old school didn't offer it She was fast, and did know how to jump off a base, which wasn't that much different than a starter's block, once you thought about it. "What did you tell him?"

"That you'd think about it and call him back tomorrow. His number is on the refrigerator. Maybe you'll make some more friends this way, too."

Lane rolled her eyes. "Thanks Mom. I'm going outside now, I'll be back in soon."

"All right. Stay close to the house."

"I will."

_'Fresh air was just what I needed,'_ Lane decided after she'd walked around her house. Sitting on the front porch, staring at her drive way, Lane thought about what her mother had said about track. She decided her drive way looked like a long enough place to run. A few feet from the garage door, Lane stood ready to fly off an imaginary base. Using her brother's old basket ball hoop as a pretend pitcher's mound, she rocked off a few times, then flew off her imaginary base a few feet. After a few practice lead offs, she made a couple runs to her imaginary second base.

"Now, a runner's starting block is the same idea as leading off first base," Lane spoke aloud to herself. "It's just closer to the dirt. And I put my hands on the ground. Yeah, not that much different."

Hunkering down and placing her left foot against the garage door for resistance, Lane focused on a dandelion growing in her driveway about 400 meters away.

"Bang!" She took off flying, pendent beating against her heart.

Before she reached her marker, something very strange happened. A young man in red armor with weirdly familiar silver-gray hair appeared right in front of her. Unable to stop fast enough and with no time to veer away, Lane knew a crash was imminent.

But she ran _through_ him.

Stopping just past her weed marker, Lane gazed in disbelief at the spot where the young man had stood.

He wasn't there.

"How odd! He looked just the same as the guy I thought I saw on my computer!"

Then everything went black.

"Hey! Who turned out the stars? And the moon? What happened?"

A bright light exploded from the ground. Lane closed her eyes and shielded them with her arms.

A wind blew. A hot wind. _'Why is it so hot?'_ Lane opened her eyes.

She was in a medieval-looking village. Flames were all around her. Tall, blue, humanoid machines were throwing the fire from their hands.

Everything went dark again, and the scene changed. She was in a laboratory. Harsh, polished metal surrounded Lane, encasing her, closing in, suffocating her.

Something moved, catching her eye. It was a young person, about Lane's own age. The young person was in shadow but appeared to be strapped to an upright table.

A female's scream was heard, piercing and agonized. It climbed the musical scale, and then became masculine. The body on the table shook with seizures.

Lane shivered, and stifled her own scream.

A gruff man's voice cried, "Celena!" then, "Dilandau!"

A hollow man's voice, uncaring and full of darkness, said "Get that animal out of here! Away with him!" Lane heard a scuffle ensue, detailed only by the shuffling of feet and someone's body hitting the ground.

Lane wanted to know what was happening, to understand what was going on, but the scene changed a third time.

Two large machines, looking much the same from earlier, were fighting with swords. One was white with a majestic blue cape, the second an angry red color. The red one looked much like the blue ones that had been burning the village earlier.

"What on earth is going on here?" Lane cried as the red machine knocked the white down, causing the earth to ripple, and stepped toward her.

"No! Stay away from me!"

Something exploded beside Lane. A stone tower next to her she had not noticed had been struck by lightning. The tower toppled, raining debris on her and the machine.

Lane screamed. The red giant stepped closer and reached a blood-red arm toward her, a poisonous green snake coiled around it.

Lane stepped backwards, bumped into something and fell into darkness, upside down and head first.

The ground she had been standing on had turned into a balcony. She had fallen over the railing.

"Help me! Someone help me!"

No one came.

"I'm going to die! Someone help me please!"

Lane felt something slow her decent drastically, then saw several feathers float above her head.

"What the-"

Something hard hit Lane in the back of the head and she was knocked unconscious.


	16. La Torre y La Serpiente

Late chapter is late. I thought I had to update my My Little Pony story, so I started typing that all out. Got halfway through and wondered if it was supposed to be this one. Checked online. Yup, supposed to update AtV,BtV. D'oh. (Facepalm)

This update is dedicated to JanuaryBaby192. Thank you for your messages! :)

Stupid won't even allow dashes (-) [or are they hyphens? XD Who cares!] to separate text blocks anymore! I HATE YOU FF-DOT-NET! First they took away (~) and (*) and now they won't allow (-)! I have to use the stupid line break you see right down there. V (Points) [O.o They won't even let you type in any part of HTML! Wow...]

* * *

Chapter 16: "La Torre y La Serpiente"

"Smythe! Smythe Lane, are you all right? Lane!" Hitomi gasped. She'd been taking an evening run along the road and had seen Lane faint in her driveway.

She hurried up to the Smythe house and repeatedly rang the doorbell. A woman, probably Lane's mother, opened the door.

"Yes? Who-?"

"Kanzaki Hitomi. I'm a classmate of your daughter's. She just fainted in your driveway!" Hitomi answered.

"What? Where? Where's my Lane?"

Hitomi pointed to the driveway. There by a weed was Lane, crumpled and out cold on the cement. Hitomi helped Mrs. Smythe carry Lane into the house and up to her room. Mr. Smythe and the rest of the family - Hitomi was sure she'd heard Lane say something about at least two siblings somewhere - weren't home, so Hitomi told Mrs. Smythe she would stay and help her take care of Lane.

* * *

Lane blinked. She was in her room? Hadn't she been running out in her driveway? "How…?" she asked, sitting up so quickly to she gave herself a headache. "Ow ow ow. Oooooh," Lane moaned. Grasping her head in her hands, she sank back to her pillow.

"Yeah, you'll get a headache if you sit up too fast. I recommend that you just stay lying down, your mother is getting a wet cloth," an almost familiar voice said.

Lane's eyes shot open, searching. Wary of her headache, she sat up slowly. There in her computer chair sat Hitomi Kanzaki. "What – why are you in my room Hitomi? Why are you in my house?" Lane's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry! How rude of me, improper manners as well as interrogation."

"It's all right. I would probably have the same reaction. You're forgiven, um, Smythe," Hitomi said, stumbling over Lane's foreign last name.

Lane looked at her knowingly, understanding. "It's ok. I had some trouble getting used to your culture. It's 'Smith,' but if you want to call me Lane, you may. Using last names is kind of uncomfortable to me anyway."

Hitomi smiled. "The same goes for you, my new American friend. If you would like to use my first name instead of my last, you may."

"Thank you."

They grinned at each other. Silence ensued, neither knowing what to say next. Hitomi took the chance to examine Lane's room more closely, looking for something to converse upon. She bumped the computer mouse, stopping Lane's screensaver of flying stars, moons and planets. Lane's picture search of the celestial caught Hitomi's eye and she gasped.

"What?" Lane asked, sitting up on her elbow to see her computer screen.

Gaping, Hitomi could only point at the picture of the earth and moon.

"Oh yeah. It's pretty, isn't it? Though it is a bit odd. It looks like it was taken from another planet, doesn't it?" Lane inquired.

"It's impossible," Hitomi breathed. "It looks exactly like from Gaea, as if someone had a camera and took it from there," she said quietly.

"What?" Lane asked, not sure if she was meant to hear that.

"Um, nothing," Hitomi responded.

They once again relapse into silence for several moments. Then Lane remembered something she'd heard about the Japanese girl sitting in her computer chair next to her.

"Hey Hitomi, you read tarot cards, don't you?" Lane had heard that at school.

'_First she has the same pendent that I do, then she has an odd faint, the picture on her computer, now she asks if I read tarot cards? How do I know all of this will somehow, somehow lead to Gaea?'_ She sighed, unsure of what her response should be. She still carried her cards with her, but hadn't done a reading since her adventure on Gaea…. "Yes, I've done readings in the past."

"Will you read my fortune?" Lane requested. Maybe some of the stuff in my weird dream will get an explanation.

Hitomi slowly pulled her tarot cards out and set them up. About half way through she flipped over two very familiar cards and heard Lane take a sharp breath.

"La torre y la serpiente," the brown-haired girl breathed, shocked.

Hitomi recognized the first word, but the language similarities stopped there. But it was obvious, no matter the language Lane had chosen to speak. For the two cards Hitomi had just pulled from the deck were the Tower and Ace of Serpent cards.

"What about them?" Hitomi asked quietly. She was half afraid of what the answer would be, half curious to hear Lane's response.

"They were both in my dream," came Lane's reply. "What do they mean? What do they represent?"

"The Tower represents distant separation; the Ace of Serpents symbolizes courage." Hitomi was almost sure she knew where this conversation was going to go.

"So someone I know is going to go far away and I'll need courage to get through it? I know Chase is leaving for college, but I'm not worried about it."

"That is one way of interpreting it," Hitomi countered carefully. "Another is that you might be going far away and will need courage while you are there." Lane started to say something, but Hitomi held up her hand. "Tell me about your dream, and maybe I can explain some more."

* * *

After listening to Lane's vision, Hitomi knew. "I thought the same thing when the cards told me something much like this almost a year ago, when Amano was leaving. But it came to be that I would be leaving. I did leave, I left Earth."

"But how? Where in the universe could you go?" Lane questioned, fascinated.

"Gaea."

* * *

"What bothers me about your vision is that Dilandau knocked Van down, probably in defeat. That means that he's coming back somehow, and that he will most likely defeat Van," Hitomi supposed worriedly.

"But what does my pendent have to do with it?"

"It has the power to grant wishes, I think; if you wish hard enough. It is also the transportation between Earth and Gaea, again, I think. But I do know that it helps in dowsing, searching for things," Hitomi tried to explain.

"Oh. That's a lot of weird stuff."

"Do you believe me?" Hitomi asked, posing her innermost worry.

Lane glanced at her computer screen, still showing the earth and the moon in a starry night sky. "I did have the dream.

"Yes, I believe you."


	17. Sister & Swordsmanship

Chapter 17: "Suitor and Swordsmanship"

"By Pisces! Celena, what are you doing?"

'_No swearing, huh, older brother?_' was Celena's silent response as she nearly dropped the sword out of surprise. She turned around and starred defiantly at Allen.

"Celena, what are you doing in here?" he asked again.

'Here' being the small training room of the Schezar Manor. It was inside the small guymelef hanger, a larger goal Celena had yet to accomplish.

"I'm practicing," she said simply. It was rather obvious.

Allen's mouth worked like a fish's. Apparently Celena had caught him off guard. Then his eyes narrowed and his face hardened. "It's you! Let go of her!" Allen sprang at Celena, but she dodged.

"Allen no! It's not Dilandau!"

Allen winced at the name. "Put the sword down Celena."

She watched him, analyzing. This was the first time Allen had actually caught her practicing, but the third time he'd known what she as doing. The first time a servant had seen her with a stick. Allen had waved it away. The second, Gaddess had caught her with a real sword, right in this very room. He'd told Allen by way of a conversation with Allen about how swords were so dangerous in the hands of women, right in front of Celena. She'd earned a glare from her brother then.

"No."

"'No'?" He looked more shocked.

She couldn't give in now. She was in too deep. She would never give up, either. He would probably continue to find her out here. They would have this talk again. He'd have to tie her up before she quit. "I want lessons," she said defiantly.

"You want… _what_? You can't! I won't… You're… you're a woman. I won't allow it."

Celena nearly rolled her eyes. "That makes no difference! Hitomi was in the war."

"I had no authority to tell her not to."

"The Egzardians allow their woman into the military, as does Trellyx!" Celena shot back.

"This isn't Egzardia or Trellyx, is it?"

"Teach me," Celena asked.

"No, and that's final. I don't ever want to find you out here or hear about you being in here again. Go into the manor and wash up."

Celena glared at her brother. She did not back down in attitude nor behavior, but she proceeded to put the sword carefully in its rack. She walked, straight-backed and head held high, to the manor.

Allen knew they'd have this discussion again.

&V&

They did, on the night of the anniversary of the end of the Destiny War.

A vender had met Celena in the market a few days before. Marquous asked Allen to court his sister. After much deliberation, Allen had consented; hoping it would keep his sister away from the guymelef hanger.

It didn't; Celena continued her escapades into the training room.

Marquous had invited Celena and Allen to the theater in celebration of the anniversary of the end of the war. The play included some battle scenes and Allen had watched as Celena's eyes shone with delight every time they took place. Somehow, he knew he'd find her in the guymelef hanger that night.

Allen watched Celena as she went through some routine exercises. Some he recognized as he'd done them himself, some were pure Ziabackean. Some he had even seen Dilandau perform in battle.

But it could not be the Dragonslayer on the floor, performing those moves. Allen could see quite plainly a woman's flowing grace through the movements.

"Celena."

She whirled around, face hard, sword in a defensive position.

Allen simply looked at her. She'd taken one of his shirts and a pair of his trousers that thrown away a few weeks ago. Celena had put her new sewing skills to the test; the trousers and shirt fit her rather well.

She looked like a younger version of himself, Allen was shocked to realize. He slowly drew his own sword.

Celena raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Allen took on a defensive position similar to his sister's. "Show me."

Celena's brow lowered, but confusion was still on her face for a brief moment. Then her face gave way to one of concentration, giving nothing away.

"If I step here…" he moved to his right. Celena mirrored him. "Very good."

And they danced. Allen always making the more offensive gestures, Celena always defending. Allen realized that Celena had Dilandau's training but not his experience, strength, not calculating mind.

They were both silent through the entire ordeal.

'_She does have skill, skill that shouldn't go to waste. Must I give up a hold on her, allow her to be trained? She could protect herself better if her skill was allowed to mature.'_

It was then that Allen realized he couldn't watch over Celena and protect her forever. He had to let go. He'd learned to live without her, now he had to learn to live with her but not control her entire life. He had to let her go again. He couldn't control her forever.

Allen stopped. Celena noticed the opening and chose that moment to switch to offensive maneuvers. But Allen's experience gave him quick reflexes and he dodged. Managing to disarm Celena through is strength instead of swordsmanship skills was a bit of a shock to him.

Celena watched as her sword slid across the floor.

"Celena, if you will allow Marquous to court you without complaint, I will allow you to have lessons."

Celena glanced at him. '_A compromise.'_ She looked longingly at Scherazade standing regally several feet behind him.

Allen turned, following her gaze. "Maybe," he answered.

Celena looked at him, rolling his words around in her mind. "Deal."


	18. Sister & Savior

Chapter 18: "Sister & Savior"

Eries stared at the letter she'd intercepted form the page, feeling her breath catch. She'd wondered if she should tell Millerna about Esesra. She'd carried a feeling of quilt in the pit of her stomach for five months. It weighed down her thoughts. She knew it would somehow come out; these things always did.

And it had; in the form of a letter from the illegitimate child herself.

Esesra had written to the royalty of Asturia, saying that her mother had just died and her father had told her a truth she had never known. She was the first-born child of Grava and Therese of Asturia.

Eries knew the letter was for Millerna, but upon hearing that it was from Trellyx, she knew she had to read it first.

It was time Millerna knew of her older sister.

V-V

At the same time Eries was reading Esesra's letter, the spy from Ziaback escaped from his prison and learned that Princess Millerna was in the market place. He made his decision and an hour later had kidnapped her. He met no resistance, having taken back allies and the sewer, until he reached the Ziabackian-Asturian border.

"I don't think the lady wants to continue on with you, sir. In fact, I daresay she doesn't like you at all, mate," a merchant said, stepping out from behind a tree motioning to a frightened, gagged and bound Princess Millerna.

"And it would do you well to stay out of my way, vender," the spy hissed.

"Well, then as an Asturian citizen, I do believe it is my duty to protect my princess." The merchant shed his large overcoat and drew his sword.

The spy sneered, "You dare to draw steel against a highly trained Ziabackian spy? I shall enjoy slaughtering you!" With this outburst, the spy shoved Millerna into a bush and drew his stolen sword.

They fought. Millerna observed that the spy was erratic and drained from his nine and a half month imprisonment and information-gaining techniques of the Asturian guards. He was rather quickly defeated and knocked unconscious.

The merchant rushed to Millerna. "Are you alright Princess?" He unbound and ungagged her.

"I am now, thanks to you."

"Tis only doing my duty to my country and my Princess, your highness. I am glad you are well. I am Andrew Reisema, the cloth merchant. I do believe I have done business with your father-in-law, as it were. My caravan is this way; we will take you back to the castle."

V-V

"Millerna! Thank the seas you are safe!" Eries exclaimed when Andrew escorted Millerna into a waiting room. "How is it you are here, safe and sound? The guards have nearly torn out every stone in the castle and Palas' streets looking for you!" Eries asked after embracing her sister.

Millerna gestured to Andrew behind her, who bowed.

"Asturia could never thank you enough," Eries told him. "How could we ever repay you?"

"Knowing that my sovereign is safe is reward enough. Good evening, my Princesses. I must return to my men and cargo," with this farewell he left then to the night.

"Well, I think that's enough excitement for one day. I'm going to my room to prepare for bed." Millerna turned to leave.

"Millerna, there is something we must discuss before another day goes by," Eries said quietly.

"Yes? What is it?"

"We have another older sister. An illegitimate older sister. We, personally, were invited to her mother's funeral; her mother was a friend of our mother. She wishes to speak privately with us."

"Wha— what?" was Millerna's only stunned reply.

"I found a page from Marlene's diary in her villa while we were in Freid seven months ago. It was stuck in the drawer; you somehow missed it when you were there almost two years ago, before the War. Somehow, Marlene knew." Eries handed her aghast sister Esesra's letter. "This came today." Her tone carried her apology for opening it.

She watched Millerna's eyes darting over the letter. The younger sister sighed, placed the letter on a table, then her head in one hand. "You don't think she wants the throne, do you?"

"No," Eries shook her head. "She found out she had two sisters and an entire county. I think she just wants to… to visit with us. She's got quite the years to catch up on."

Millerna smiled. Her older sister, the Ice Princess, had made a joke. "Well, we must prepare a for a funeral then, mustn't we?"

V-V-V

I'm pretty sure I borrowed the nickname of "Ice Princess" from Aerika S. If you haven't, go read her Esca fics. (Smiles)

(Rant: ff-net is a BUTT. I want my Shift+Numbers back! [Pouts])

Rad


	19. Kidnapped Again

Chapter 19: "Kidnapped Again"

The man snuck quietly through the dark night. He'd been watching _her _for nearly a month. He knew her daily routine. He knew the terrain. He would succeed.

He hid himself in the brush next to the guymelef hanger. He waited for daylight. He waited for _her_.

V-V

Celena practically skipped down to the guymelef hanger. Allen had gone through guymelef basics with her yesterday and today she would be allowed inside Scherazade. Granted, Allen wouldn't start her up, but she would be inside a guymelef!

Allen would come later, she was early, Celena knew. She would use her extra time to practice the sword techniques Allen had been teaching her.

Allen still frowned upon her learning swordsmanship, and his frown deepened when she had asked about piloting lessons. Then she'd promised to wear the new dresses Princesses Eries and Millerna had sent her last month. And she was seeing Marquous more often, though she quite despised him as a suitor. Celena thought of the man as more of an acquaintance than possible life-mate.

As she stepped in front of the hanger door, she did not see or hear the blue-armored soldier step out from the brush behind her.

V-V

"Boss! Boss!" Teo yelled, flying up to the Schezar manor.

Allen was just coming out, heading down the well-worn path to the guymelef hanger. He was later for Celena's guymelef lesson. "What is it Teo? What's going on?" he asked, noticing his crew member's urgency.

"Boss, she's _gone_."

Allen's mind had barely registered what Teo had told him when his legs carried him to the hanger faster than Teo had just come from it.

He burst through the door, shouting Celena's name. He searched, fruitlessly, through every room. She was nowhere to be found.

Allen was nearing hysterics when he returned to the front door of the guymelef hanger. Gaddess, Teo and the rest of the crew stood waiting, faces taunt.

Gaddess stepped up to his commander. "Sir the servants and part of the crew searched the hosue. The rest of us searched the hanger." He didn't tell Allen they hadn't found her, Allen already knew. It didn't bear repeating it; that would only make the situation worse.

Allen was barely holding himself together.

"Sir?" Gaddess asked, practically watching his commander fall apart at the seams. Celena had been the joy in his life since her return. Now he'd lost her again.

"Prepare a ciervallo, I'm going to Palas."

V-V

Eries had never seen Allen cry, but there he stood, tall, straight, and crying.

He'd come to her, after his crew and household had searched for Celena, turning up nothing but footprints leading to the woods and a guymelef imprint. It hadn't walked, as that was the only imprint of the large mecha; meaning it had flown in. That only meant one thing.

Ziaback.

Eries wanted to tell him it would be alright, that they would find Celena. But that might be a lie. Ziaback was again involved in her disappearance. She couldn't tell him that she would be alright, that they would find her. But at least this time they knew where to start looking. Eries had already told him that she would direct the council in contacting Ziaback.

"She's gone, Eries. Gone," the Caeli moaned.

Eries didn't know how to respond. He'd said it three times already. She did the only thing she could do; she hugged him.


	20. Bad News

Chapter 20: Bad News

Merle's ears twitched as she heard the sound of a ciervallo approaching met her ears. She cracked an eye open, the other following, then stared. The dust cloud slowly allowed her to see the rider approaching the palace.

It was Pile, one of Allen Schezar's _Crusade_ crew. The one that had the scar on his head and liked knives. His ciervallo was running at break-neck speed, later gathering along its body.

"I wonder what he's doing here?"

She found out a bit later when Lord Van called her into his study.

"Merle, you remember Pile, from the _Crusade_?"

"Yeah, Lord Van. What news does he bring from Asturia? What's going on?"

Van closed his eyes and bowed his head. "Celena has gone missing."

The young king watched Merle's reaction. Merle didn't have much of one. "That's Allen's little sister, right? The one who reappeared after the war?"

"Yes," Van replied, realizing Merle didn't understand who Celena **was**. "Merle, Celena disappeared over twelve years ago. She was found two years ago, at the end of the Great War. The Ziaback Sorcerers did something to her. She was Dilandau."

Merle gasped. "But that's impossible Lord Van! Isn't it?"

"No, it is not," Van answered. "Ziabcak's Sorcerers performed experiments on her. They changed her from Celena to Dilandau. You remember the Enhanced Luck Soldiers that interrupted Dryden and Millerna's wedding? The cat twins who fought too well and evaded all of Asturia's attacks against them? The 'luck enhancement' experiments were performed on many people; Celena was one of them."

Merle had heard Lord Van and Allen converse about Celena and _him_ showing up just after the Great War, when Allen had come as an ambassador. But she hadn't understood what they were saying. Celena had been mentioned, but Merle never caught the meaning of Allen's sister being mentioned.

"So… so why does it matter that she's disappeared again?" Merle asked, not comprehending the situation. Her eyes traveled to her feet. _The answer wouldn't be good._

"It means something is going to happen. Something big. Merle, look at me," Van commanded.

She did.

"It means Ziaback is coming back. We need to prepare for that."

"Escaflowne?"

Van nodded. "I'll have to reawaken it."

Merle shuddered.

* * *

So I didn't upload back in November due to NaNoWriMo... during which I worked on a different Esca story. Yes, I was stupid and worked on something _else_ entirely. But. I can say that there are only two more chapters in AtV, BtV. The next two updates will be between June 25-27 and on July 18 (AtV, BtV's deviantArt birthday).


	21. Gaea

Chapter 21: Gaea

"Ok, I'll see you at seven-thirty!"

Lane put the phone back on the cradle and ran up to her room to pack. They had Friday off from school and Hitomi had called Lane to invite her to spend Thursday night to Sunday afternoon at the Kanzaki residence with her and Yukari. Lane waited at the school, a halfway point between her house and Hitomi's. She was a bit early, but her mom had a meeting in town and she was Lane's only ride.

She didn't mind. Lane had brought a book along to pass the time. And when she got bored of that after ten or fifteen minutes, she started jogging around on the track.

Lane, Hitomi, and Yukari were juniors this year, and none of them could wait for their first track meet. Track had gone well last year for Lane. She and Hitomi usually took turns winning or taking second or third place in their races, allowing their friendship to grow without hindrance of victories.

Lane placed her fingers within an inch of the starting line, legs splayed behind her, muscles taught and ready. It was hard without a starting block, but she managed. She focused on a tree behind the fence of the track field. _'That's my focus. Don't look anywhere else.'_

She took off.

Her pendant kept a steady beat against her chest; her feet slapped against the pavement.

She slowed upon reaching the two hundred meter mark and jogged to the four hundred meter mark. Lane pivoted on her heels and walked back to the bleachers, stretching as she went. She sat back down on the bleachers, the cool metal seeping through her jeans. A glance at her watch told her it was 7:32.

"Hm. Hitomi and her mom must be late," she mused. The world turned black around her and she gasped. "Just like… just like last year! Am I having another vision?"

Almost as if in answer to her question, a blue light filled her vision. It dulled away to normal daylight, leaving behind three people. Lane recognized them from Hitomi's description of them. Van Fanel: gangly, raven-haired, and chocolate brown eyes with his trademark red shirt. Allen Schezar: tall and blonde, blue-eyed and handsome; a blue sweeping uniform that marked him an Asturian Knight Caeli. The third figure Lane had seen before, now she had a name: Dilandau Albatou. Silver hair, red eyes and armor; all anger and rage and fire.

In one swift motion, Dilandau drew his sword and sprang at Allen. The red youth quickly disarmed the knight, breaking Allen's right arm in his red rage. Dilandau pushed Allen; with a cry of pain the knight went sprawling away, out of Lane's vision. Dilandau turned to Van, leaping at the young king with a snarl. Only a moment later, Van's sword was flying away and Dilandau struck the hilt of his sword across Van's head. Van slumped to the ground and before she could scream, Dilandau drove his sword through Van's heart. _"This is for slaying my Dragonslayers, Van Fanel! You killed them! Murderer!"_

Lane covered her mouth, stomach roiling. Her eyes took in the blood spatter behind Van; nearly the same color as his shirt. The silver metal of the sword sticking out from his body like a pin in a cushion. Her vision blurred and Van, his blood, and Dilandau flowed into each other and became one.

Dilandau wavered; his chiseled physique flickered to the soft curves of a girl for a moment. Lane heard a shrieked 'no!' The same voice that she'd heard in the lab room nightmares. She'd heard that voice several times over the past year. Lane shuddered and sank to the floor.

Allen ran back into Lane's view, tackling Dilandau. They rolled around for a moment before Dilandau knocked Allen off him. Dilandau stabbed the knight multiple times, tearing the blue cloth and release blood each time. Lane covered her eyes against the bloodshed, but her concern for Hitomi's friends had her peeking through the cracks in her fingers. "This is for always getting in my way, _Allen Schezar_; and for the death of Miguel!" he yelled, driving the sword clear through Allen's shoulder. With a scream, he plunged his sword through Allen's heart. Nearly exhausted, Dilandau sunk to the ground with a whimper. "I am alone… so alone…" His body trembled, then he hurdled himself at Lane.

She shrank back and fell on her butt as the silver-haired commander neared her. Dilandau landed on top of her, hands pinning her shoulders down while his body captured the rest of her. His mouth opened impossibly wide as if to devour her. His face contorted and changed, changed into a face branded into Lane's memory. The face she saw in her deepest, darkest nightmares.

A scream tore from her throat.

"Lane! Lane!" Hitomi burst through vision-Dilandau gripping her shoulders, bringing the brown-haired girl back to reality.

Lane began hyperventilating and blinking quickly. Hitomi made shushing noises, patting Lane on the back and sat down. Lane began to calm down after a few moments. "What happened?" Hitomi asked.

"I saw… Dilandau. Fighting with Van and Allen. Hitomi." Lane turned to face the other girl, grabbing her hand in earnest. "He _killed_ them."

Hitomi gasped, one hand covering her mouth. "No! No… that can't happen."

The younger girl took a deep breath. "We can't let that happen."

Hitomi shook her head. "No, no we can't. I have to get back to Gaea. I have to save Van!"

Lane placed her hand on the older girl, it being her turn to comfort. Before she could say anything, her pendant began to glow and they were enveloped in the blue light.

"I'm going back!"

_'This is what weightlessness feels like…'_ The blue light filled Lane's vision…

… And then faded out, becoming the blinding, never-ending greenness of a forest around the clearing they had landed in. Her feet touched solid ground, their bags thumped to the ground beside them. "Woah. We're definitely not in Kansas anymore, are we?"

"What are you talking about?" Hitomi queried, befuddled.

"Never mind."

Hitomi pointed to the sky, "Look!" and Lane gaped.

_'It's just like the picture on my computer last year! Only… only it's_ real _and far more beautiful!'_ "Is this Gaea?"

"Yes… I'm back."


	22. Lovers Unite

Chapter 22: Lovers Unite

"Is this Gaea?"

"Yes… I'm back."

"Woah."

As the girls gathered their bags, Lane asked, "Now what? I mean, what do we do? Where do we go? How do we find Van? Or Allen? We didn't land in Ziaback, did we?"

"Well, I think we're in Fanelia. The foliage looks more Fanelian than Asturian. I actually think we might be near Arzaz," Hitomi replied. She pointed to a rock formation several feet away. "I remember that pile of rocks built up into a pyramid. That means that Rhum and his pack might be close by. Van told me two years ago that the road from their village to the capital is near here. Rhum's grandfather is buried there. I think if we tramp around for a bit someone will find us."

"You seem sure."

"Well, they are wolves."

"Oh; right."

The girls began walking in the general direction Hitomi remembered the road to the palace being. About fifteen minutes later something burst from the brush: they'd been found by an excited Merle, who proceeded to knock Hitomi flat on her back and lick her face.

"Ack! Merle! Get off me! Stop licking me!" Hitomi said with a laugh. Merle stood up and her eyes affixed themselves upon Lane.

"Hey! Stop looking at me like that!" Lane squirmed under Merle's scrutiny.

"Who is she? Is she another one from the Mystic Moon? She better not be after Lord Van!"

Hitomi laughed again. "Yes Merle, she's from Earth too. And no, she's not after Van! Lane, this is Merle. Merle, Lane."

Merle eyed Lane suspiciously. "She better not be after Lord Van; that's for Hitomi." The sandy-haired girl coughed, embarrassed.

"Merle, where is Van?"

"Over the hill." Merle pointed behind her, eyes fixed on Lane's pendant. "Your pendant began to glow this morning and Lord Van knew that you'd be coming back today. I've been watching the sky for him, waiting for the blue light. When I saw it I told him and we left the palace to look for you."

Hitomi's eyes moved to the hill longingly. "Go," Lane encouraged. "I'll be back," Hitomi responded. She dropped her bag and ran over the hill in search of the raven-haired king. Lane was too busy eyeing Merle to say anything else; the cat-girl was focused on her like she was a mouse to be toyed with.

"Van? Van!"

"Hitomi?" he asked unbelieving. "Hitomi!" He burst from the bushes and swept Hitomi up into his arms.

The Girl from the Mystic Moon and the King of Fanelia embraced.

After a tender, rather awkward moment of looking at each other, Van pulled Hitomi closer and kissed her.

Hitomi relaxed in his strong arms and closed her eyes. She'd missed him so much. He tasted just like she thought he would, of forest greenery with just a slight hint of chocolate.

They both pulled away at the same moment, still holding each other. Blush colored Hitomi's cheeks. Both continued to smile in awkward silence for several minutes. Hitomi broke the silence, asking about Fanelia. Van answered eagerly, filling her in on the last year or so that they hadn't spoken much.

"Oh, but we mustn't forget Lane!" Hitomi cried after a few minutes.

"Who – ?"

But Hitomi was dragging him over the hill.

"What?" She stopped short. The little clearing was empty…!

Merle ducked out from the bushes she seemed to have been hiding in, scrabbling to Van in a panic, rambling about the blue light.

"Merle, where's Lane?"

"The blue light! It came down and took her away!" She buried her head in Van's shoulder.

"Oh dear."

After a moment or two, Van spoke. "There's nothing more we can do here. Let's return to the palace." Hitomi nodded and grabbed her bag as Merle scampered away, all memory of the disappearing Lane vanishing from her mind.

Van stopped and handed Hitomi her grandmother's pendant, whispering softly, "I think you're going to be needing this again."

"Van, why are you so grave?" She feared hearing the answer.

"Dilandau."

Horrified, Hitomi asked, "How?"

"Celena, Allen's sister. She is Dilandau."

"Allen's lost sister is Dilandau?"

"I'll explain on the way to the palace; let's keep moving. You can use the maps there to find your friend."

Hitomi nodded and began to walk. After a minute, Van shyly grabbed her hand. She smiled and they walked onward.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Please note: I am under the impression that Van never told Hitomi about Celena being Dilandau in the series; at least, that's my personal canon. I'm fuzzy on if he mentioned that Allen's lost sister returned... but that's not important. I do consider the PlayStation game canon; though I do believe that everyone rushing in to say goodbye to Hitomi is silly. Har. But even considering the PS game canon, as far as I can tell there's no indication that the Dilandau-Celena/missing sister found situation was mentioned. Anyway, there's no walkthrough/translation of the game as far as I know.

(If you don't know what the heck I'm talking about, there's an Esca PS game. It's in Japanese and can't be played on an American system and there's no translation out there. If you know of one, **please inform me!**)

Ok, so this is five days later than I had wanted... stupid phone... the calendar datebook reminder was supposed to tell me to upload this on Monday and the dumb thing didn't. Argh.

The end! Or actually, the beginning. This it the end of After the Visions, Before the Visions and it leads into Demon from Hell, Angel from Heaven. Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's obvious where Lane went...

According to notes I had saved in an email, AtV, BtV has been in the works since June 2004; however, there were at least two very sucky versions/attempts before that. So. AtV, BtV has been in limbo development for seven years. Years. Seven years. Wow...

I have several chapters written for DfH, AfH and the outline entirely worked out... but I'ma thinking I'm going to change some stuff... That is as old as December 2005 at the least and I have grown as a writer and my Esca Universe has grown too! So look for that in the near future. By the end of the year, that I promise you.

Otherwise, for those random watchers that lurk... (comment! XD) what do you want to see next? Your options:

1) Atlantis' story (complete)  
2) Aston and Therese's story (complete)  
3) Esesra's story [Illegitimate Aston first-born] (complete)  
4) Marlene learning of her elder sister (complete)  
5) The story of the three Aston sisters falling for the same man (Over 45 chapters planned, outline finalized, approx. 10 chapters written)

Long description is long...

Rad


End file.
